Fishing For Love
by cluelessinlife129
Summary: Carlisle and Charlie had an idea while doing their weekly fishing trip. How bout try their knack in playing matchmaker with their both single kids: Edward and Bella. EXB Hilarity ensures.
1. Inspirations Strike

**Hey Guys cluelessinlife here! **

**This is my first fanfic and please please dont be harsh...i mean i'm not exactly what one would say a "writer" since, i simple do this as a creative outlet. And since i am a girl, this is kinda hard to write. Am sorry if this is slightly OOC. I never intended for it to be this way. But cant deny the inevitable :) **

**This is definitely a ExB story. ALL HUMAN. Not even planning on bringing in The Blacks. Sorry for those who wanted them, i have to think about it. and this is gonna be something short. Probably less than 15 chapters.**

**Btw, Stephenie Mayer owns Twilight; simply "borrowing" (?!) her characters.**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

"Hey Carlisle, can u please pass the bait?" My bestfriend, Charlie said.

"Sure"

I hand the can of worms **(AN: sorry not sure what bait looks like)**

Finally! Here I am in my personal haven, fishing in La Push Lake with my bestfriend, Charlie Swan, the chief of police of this beloved town named Forks. Forks a town in the continental US, located in Washington and is under the constant cover of rain and cold. Despite this I am extremely happy with my life here with my much-loved family, my job at the hospital and this new lifestyle.

* * *

I gave out a contented sigh. My family, the love of my life, and the most compassionate and beautiful goddess that has existed, Esme.

Esme is the greatest wife one could have. She is an interior designer, but due to the fact that we live here in an unpretentious town she is basically a house wife, yet she infrequently gets clients in Olympia, Port Angeles and also in Seattle.

Unfortunately, Esme couldn't give me any child, at first she was devastated and I was worried that this issue could be almost too much to handle, I mean she told it to me, one night after dinner that she understands if I don't love her anymore. I mean how crazy could she be?!

Through this misfortune in our life, I believe that I have grown to love her more, if possible. But somehow I am thankful, not for that particular incident but thankful that I had the chance to raise 3 extraordinary, special, intelligent and beautiful children. And I wouldn't trade them in anything! I am extremely happy to have my 3 adopted kids, Emmett, Alice and Edward.

* * *

Emmett, a huge guy with big muscles, people are usually intimidated with his size, but when you obviously get to know him, you will know that he is a true kid at heart. Emmett has brown curly hair and two "adorable" (esme's term-not mine-) dimples which also proves the point that he is a teddy bear inside and out, well a huge teddy bear. Eats anything insight and will never pass out on a challenge.

Like Alice, she also has hazel eyes. Alice, my overactive, hyper, pixie-like daughter. Pixie since she has jet black hair and hazel eyes that seem to know EVERYTHING, since she also gets these "feelings" that seem to know what will happen. Based on whenever she has a "vission" she speaks cryptically and mysteriouslly. We were worried at first but then became used to it. And she claims that absolutely nothing gets past her. She is also a shopaholic, I can't possibly tell you the number of maxed out credit cards she has due to this fact, that my daughter is a SHOPAHOLIC. Alice is also the most extraordinary dancer; she can dance to absolutely anything. I believe she is most definitely gifted. A true prodigy one may say.

Another prodigy in our household, my son Edward. Edward was the first child that me and esme' adopted, he is a bit reclusive to others, yet he shall never let anyone hurt his loved ones, which- I believe is one of his best traits. He has copper hair that is always disarray and disheveled, and green eyes that contains passion to music and his aspiring goals, which I may add is also to be a doctor, such as myself. He is also very muscular, but is not as noticeable as Emmett's. And as I was saying, a true prodigy. He is a gifted pianist, in the age of 5 he was able to play most pieces that even adults may find hard to play, and during 7 he was able to gradually compose pieces. I don't really know if he is that perceptive but apparently he has an uncanny ability to know what you are thinking, as if he could read minds.

Regardless of all their differences, they share a bond that is greater than any other sibling has formed. They will go to the ends of the earth just to make each other happy.

* * *

Of course they couldn't be my kids for so long, eventually they will grow up. And they did. After we moved, specifically two years, the Hales moved in. There was Mr. Richard Hale and his wife, Mrs. Lily Hale. They also have two kids, twins to be exact that are also 18 years old, **(AN: Emmett is 18 years old while Edward and Alice is 17 years old)**

Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper and Rosalie are clearly different both inside and out, even if they are twins. The main thing that one may see that shall give them the hint that they are even related is that they are both blonde and have blue eyes, and not even the same shade for both.

Jasper is older by 6 minutes. Jasper has honey blonde hair and has blue eyes that may be categorized to the color gray, if seen from afar. Jasper is also the quietest one among the group; he is even more reclusive and quiet then Edward. Jasper is also a huge fan of the Civil War. Jasper also gives out a soothing and calming atmosphere, which is why he is perfect for my dear, sweet Alice.

Alice, as I have mentioned, is very hyper and energetic, which helps Jasper go out of his shell, while Jasper is the one who calms Alice, through her shopping obsession and through everything else. How do I know all this? It's because I noticed big changes between the both of them and what can I say I am a perceptive Father, who may have also –coughs- interrogated Jasper. –Coughs-

Rosalie, as I have said, is clearly different from Jasper. Rosalie has shiny, golden locks that seem to cascade until her back. While her eyes are oceanic blue, much lighter than her brother. Rosalie also has a body that every lust full- teenager seems to crave. As to what Emmett said her body could be featured in the Sports Illustrated Magazine and it still wouldn't be enough to appreciate her "Amazon" legs, and etc. But don't be fooled, under all that physical characteristics she has a tough exterior.

She is clearly perfect for Emmett since, first: human beings, mostly the female species are intimidated by her beauty. Second, she and Emmett share the same passion for automobile and cars. Despite being, probably the world's most famous and successful model (Emmett's words) she chooses to be a mechanic and start her own shop. And for your information, I simply know this because of how Emmett wouldn't shut up about her for 2 MONTHS!!

It gets annoying really, but you could really see how Emmett cares for her. Also, because they have been with my children for 3 years and practically live here. I consider them my kids as well.

I couldn't ask for a better life, a blissful life that is focused on my family and their special someone, but apparently my life isn't complete yet since; my Edward hasn't found his special someone yet.

Then an idea struck me, like a thousand bricks have been dropped at me.

**The Chief's Daughter:**_ Isabella Marie Swan_

_

* * *

_

**AN: this is apparently my first fanfic, and I hope that you could at least appreciate it! **

**Ill update soon, since it is (as i have said) summer here. I probably dont have anymore worries and can definitely focus on fanficton. This story is just something i wanted to use as an "experiment" to check whether it would be best if i just stick to reading then writing. But i have a few ideas up my sleeve. Just hopes this will be a succesful story. **

**oh yeah. I know that they are all human, as i have stated in the first chapter. yet i also mentioned that i do not want to have a story that is OOC. So i wanted to let the others atleast keep their "powers" yet in this story it could pass up as a human characteristic.**

**am not also sure if i need a beta. ill just post it in another AN to check. And suggestions and opinions MATTER here.**

**Please give me your thoughts and review…**


	2. The Story Behind

**Fishing for Love**

**AN: hey guys thanks for the peeps who read this…anywho I didn't announce this in the last chapter but I am starting to create the graduation day story. The summary is in my fanfiction page. Please encourage others to read this too.**

**Anywho, i remembered something during my graduation..haha**

**First of all, The ceremony started at 9 sharp!!! i planned on waking up at 5:30 since we live kinda far from school, but noo...NO ONE WOKE ME UP!!!! what the heck, so i woke up at 7!!!! 7 for crying out loud....and us graduates were suppose to be there at 8....the plan basically was for me to go ahead then my family will follow. But since no one woke me up, and i woke my family up due to my panicked state.**

**they decided to go with me to avoid wasting gas or something (?!) so we prepared, we brushed, we took a bath, they styled my hair, etc... plus they had to fix themselves too. so basically we left the house at 8:45!!! for those you dont get it...that means that im LATE!!! for my own graduation!!!**

**i was close to hyperventilating (just exaggerating :)) when we arrived the valedictorian was speaking already. ( idont know bout other's graduation but the valedictorian speech happens before the handing out off the medals for top 10 and the diplomas...) so i did what every mature, poised, proud teenager did whenever late for her first graduation...I RAN TO MY SEAT...everyone was staring i just blushed and hid my face with my hair. i was just saying this in my head: atleast they didnt stop the program, atleast the valedictorian still continued talking, and please please dont trip- what can i say, im a klutz. then went straight to my seat and avoided anyone's face.**

**Secondly, the valedictorian's speech was coming to an end, and that was the cue to the top ten students to go to the side of the stage and wait for them to call our names ( yes, im included in the top 10. i mean we are 450 students, so that probably means that its something huge, but i dont really care. since me graduating is enough.) so anywho, the parents were suppose to follow their daughters (all girls school..go MC!!) to the stage. I guess didnt really tell them to go to the stage since i was still mad about them allowing me to be late ( i know, i acted like an immature child, but icant help it) so when i lined up, my parents didnt show yet! i started to panic...AGAIN and told the teacher that i dont have my parents yet. so one teacher ran...yes RAN to the places where the parents and guests sat and she screamed my last name and asked who were my parents...embarassing i know!**

**so my mother and dad ran to where i was and, my mom just let a complete stranger hold her louis vuitton bag while going to me. And another thing was that while my parents were running, my mother's heel( wearing 3-4 inches) ALMOST broke...it was hilarious so when they were handing the medal out i was laughing so hard that tears were running down my face, and fortunately- i may add, they thought that it was tear of joy..HAHA**

**Lastly, well when they handed the diploma i was ecstatic i mean 7 years of grade school, and i passed :) so since our graduation was rehearsed...i mean really rehearsed (we had 1 month for rehearsal) we were suppose to follow the rehearsal and keep it very solemn, but me being me i jumped when i received my diploma and well lets just say that the president of our school, was shocked? embarrased? mortified? found it humurous? i dont know but i didnt care at hte moment since well, I GRADUATED...**

**okay haha...im sorry that i rambled, i was suppose to put this in the AN of the Graduation story, but i might forget ;) so i just put it here: so not to prolong your agony..haha:**

**Well, this is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Stephenie Meyer's Twilight….oh well! That's why they have fanfiction :)**

* * *

**Charlie's POV:**

Hey Carlisle can you pass the bait? I asked.

Sure. He responded.

Every week my best bud, Carlisle and I would spend the whole day here in our usual fishing spot down here in La Push. Based on what Carlisle has told me he said that started fishing here since he discovered the lake, which was 17 years before. Fortunately, he was in need of a new fishing buddy and saw me here, taking up his space. Well, we did meet during that day but I hoped that it was in better circumstances.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

2 years. 2 horrible, miserable years since my beloved Renee and Isabella left me. Apparently this marriage wasn't working out- I quote.

So here I was, it seems that my "I'm fine, this will past", "time heals ALL wounds" façade wasn't that effective since most of my co-workers asked me- no like, demanded me to stay home first, take a vacation, a break.

Here, I am driving in my cruiser in La Push, looking for something productive to do.

The lake.

Pete, my co-worker, has been recommending me to try fishing, well since it could take your mind off things and puts food in the dinner table, as if I know how to cook, I scoffed.

But, I've got nothing to lose right now, am I correct? So now, I've decided to head down to the Newton's Sporting Goods (AN: I said that the Blacks, wouldn't make an appearance, but not the Newtons. HAHA) and hope that they sell fishing rods, baits, etc.

Luck was on my side, when they did have the basic needs of someone who wishes to go, in my case: try, fishing.

I drove back to the lake and rented a boat, the boy- whose name was Embryo, Embery, I think was managing the rentals.

He was shocked well, since nobody usually goes to this part of La Push…Except for…-I kind of zoned out while he was talking.

I went to the middle of the lake; not too far from shore, but not near too. I need to move on, but since it was only 2 years I believe that it is too early to move on. Who am I kidding? I will never move on, I love her too much. And Isabella, my daughter- me and renee's symbol of love- is with her. Providentially I still hold custody, so she can visit me here in Forks, every summer.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Embry- finally got his name right- called my name to come back to shore. I assumed that this boat rental was for the whole day, so it probably concerns something else.

"Hey I'm so sorry Chief Swan, but the boat that you are renting is reserved for someone else. He will be arriving here shortly." Embry said.

If I were in the right state of my mind, I will be shouting and demanding further explanation, but since I'm not well, I simply let it go without a word.

I was supposed to say "okay" when a sleek black Mercedes, pulled up in the parking lot. The car looks oddly familiar but I couldn't exactly place it.

I snapped my fingers, ahhh…Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I heard from, Mrs. Stanley that there was a new family that would be moving here in Forks. The family consisted of the couple, Carlisle and Esme; with their 3 adopted teenagers named Emmett, Alice and Edward.

I thought that the teenagers were going to cause trouble here in Forks, but since they moved up here I never experience them causing mishap, well except for Emmett who got called because of a few of his pranks.

"Hey Chief Swan, I'm sure that we haven't had a proper introduction but I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"It's nice to officially meet you Dr. Cullen"

"Carlisle, please"

"Please return the favor by calling me Charlie"

"well Charlie it seems that you have a liking for fishing"

"I'm really sorry, Carlisle. I honestly didn't know. My friend just recommended fishing here in La Push. And it so happens that I finally had the free time to do it. This activity is also something that can temporarily take my mind of some things. I'm really sorry, and I'll just ask Embry here for another boat..."

Carlisle's chuckle cut me of my rambling.

" It's okay Charlie, lucky for you that I'm am in need of a fishing partner, and it so happens that you are here…so Charlie would you want to be my fishing partner?"

Well, luck definitely seems on my side. Of course this is an opportunity that I wouldn't pass.

"Sure, Carlisle. You know that It's my duty to help out the citizens of Forks, Washington" I joked

Carlisle laughed. So Carlisle told Embry, to ready the boat again then we were off.

" Thanks a lot, Carlisle. I really didn't take you as someone who fishes" I tried making small talk.

"Your welcome." He replied distantly and I thought I heard sadness.

"What's wrong Carlisle? You seem kind of down"

No reply

"I don't mean to pry but…"

He cut me off. "Just some family matters"

"oh"

"me too" I mumbled.

I dont know what happened but then there I explained all the things that happened between me and Renee. From the beginning of our tale- high school- to where our marriage started having ups and down and down to the time wherein Isabella was conceived.

"How about you?" I asked

"Well, since you gladly opened up and trusted me. Here is mine."

Based on the tone of his voice, no genius could figure out that he was going to tell me a misfortune in his life.

"Well, you know that I have a wife, Esme and my 3 kids.

I was supposed to say yes, but he cut me off.

"Did you know that my kids were adopted" He asked, and gave me a chance to answer.

I wanted to tell him that our town's personal gossip, Mrs. Stanley, has told everyone. But I would never mention that. So I simply said that:

"Yes, I believe that I have heard that somewhere."

He laughed, as if knew WHERE I heard that. Nevertheless, he still continued his tale:

"Esme and I wanted to try. We wanted to have a baby. The day when she took the pregnancy test and found out that it was positive, was one of the best days that I had."

"She was ecstatic, she had that pregnancy glow that every mother has. She started making plans on the nursery, she wanted to go shopping for the baby clothes, the crib, the diapers, baby food and all the baby supplies a person needs."

"Of course I couldn't take away her happiness by saying no, since I wanted to make sure about the sex, and since it was still too early."

"So 3 weeks after we were sure that she was pregnant we went to Port Angeles, Olympia and Seattle to find the perfect clothes, paint, crib for the nursery, etc." He said, excitedly.

"My wife was so happy! We were the perfect couple one might say, and I couldn't help but agree. The life we lived was perfect." He gushed.

"But unfortunately nothing in the world is perfect, so when tragedy stroked, that was the hardest time of my life."

When one hears Carlisle's tone, you may guess that the next part of his story is gloomy and depressing. I wanted to cut him off and tell him that it's okay if he doesn't tell me; I mean it isn't my business.

_But you told him everything; it's simply fair that he tells you everything too. _My mind argued.

"When Esme and I went to the hospital for her 3rd check up, there was something up since the OB/GYN had a confused and pity look when she called me out. She then informed me that Esme has an _empty sac_." He stated

He must have seen the confusion in my face since he continued to say:

"An empty sac is a condition where the gestational sac develops normally, while the embryonic part of the pregnancy is either absent or stops growing very early."

_Oh so that's what empty sac mean._ I thought.

"When Esme heard the news she was devastated; she was composed and calm during the first week but I realized that the news hadn't sunk in yet for her." He assumed.

"I asked the hospital if I could have a break first, so that I will help Esme cope and deal with our situation, but when I _thought _that she was fine and swiftly got over the issue, then I asked the hospital if I could resume my work." Carlisle had a distant look; it was as if he wasn't here.

"It was the 3rd week after the check-up that the news finally sunk in."

"I got a call from my secretary, and she said that my wife was hysterical and is having a panic attack at home. I didn't know if I were to go home or get my equipment; I guess that my feet made the decision since I was already in my Mercedes after 30 seconds, and after 3 minutes I was in the front lawn. I opened the door and checked the living room. I also checked the kitchen and our bed but found no one. I intended to check downstairs again, but then I heard sobbing in the direction of the bathroom down the hall." This time Carlisle had a look of terror in his face; it's as if he saw a ghost.

"Esme was crippled on the floor, having a panic attack and sobbing uncontrollably. I carried her to the master's bedroom and told her to calm down and breath slowly; inhale and exhale, in and out, through the nose out the mouth. She was able to comprehend what I was saying and gradually followed my instructions. Her panic attack left, but she was still sobbing uncontrollably and gripping my shirt so tight that her knuckles were white and close to breaking. I was so hopeless, vulnerable, helpless, and unable to help. I couldn't do anything except to be her rock, her stable ground the shoulder to cry on." He wretchedly told me.

He continued revealing his past. He told me that Esme wasn't able to recover and look past this heartbreaking misfortune for quite some time and in some point of his life, he never really expected her to move on, to face life; Carlisle lost hope that he will get the old: passionate, contented, cheerful and lovely wife that he once had.

"The spark in the eyes of Esme has vanished; the glow that seems to surround Esme has been long gone."

"But the most painful and depressing moment of my life, was when Esme said-during one dinner, that she couldn't move on, she was constantly apologizing because she couldn't give birth to my kids, and that it she understands that I don't love her anymore."

Carlisle never looked so vulnerable; actually no one ever looked so vulnerable, depressed and miserable; well except for me. Now I completely understood how he looked so sympathetic when I was retelling my story.

I am not a man that is expressive, someone who likes showing emotions, but relief and sympathy washed over me. Since I knew that day, that Carlisle will be my friend.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

I never really expected someone like Carlisle to be able to help me get through this. Since then, he was my fishing partner and also my best friend.

Something tugging at my arm and Carlisle calling my name cut me of my reverie.

"Charlie"

"Charlie, hey man" **(AN:Sounded weird coming from Carlisle, right?)**

It was only then that I realized that I something caught my line. I pulled and tugged, since it was only seldom that I get a fish that was this big- I based it on how I hard I was tugging. Then with one final jerk a fish, that was the length of my arm.

Carlisle usually looks pissed if I capture a fish since it was an unspoken agreement to catch the biggest fish every time we go to La Push. But now, there was a certain glint in his eyes that shows that he was up to something.

"Hey Charlie, you said that your daughter, Isabella will be staying here in Forks? How come?" He wondered.

Did I ever mention that Bella- doesn't like being called Isabella, will be staying here in Forks? Well she is, Renee and Phil, her new husband plan on traveling the world because he is a minor league baseball player. I don't have anything against Phil, but well, it still hurts since I still love Renee, no one knows about this except Carlisle because man, he knows me well better than anyone else and I him.

I shake my head repeatedly, to remove those thoughts. Instead I answered Carlisle:

"Yeah, how come?"

"No reason" he responded with the same mischievous glint in his eye.

As I have said, I know Carlisle better than he knows himself, so I definitely know something is up his sleeve,

"Carlisle, I know something is up just spit it out."

"Why do you think something's up?" He asked _**too**_ innocently.

I simply gave him, a look that said "stop beating around the bush and let me know now."

He smiled then....

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Clueless here...i know longest FLASHBACK EVER...but it was necessary so that u guys will know a little more about the duo..HAHA!**

**thank you soo soo much because atleast there were people who read!**

**Thank you soo much. I wanna hear your thoughts about this chapter...i know that i updated this faster, ill try to update the next one faster **

**thanks guys and i hope that you'll be with me every step :)**

**CLUELESSINLIFE OVER&&OUT**


	3. Persuading and Elucidating

**AN: **

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Anywho I am sorry for the long flashback and uneventful chapter last time. It's just gonna give you guys more information on the 2 masterminds' past…HAHA! **

**And I didn't put it in the last chapter since I forgot, But after a year of coping with the incident they finally moved on and Esme wanted to have kids so bad that they planned on adopting. So Emmett was adopted when he was 2 years old. After 3 ½ months they decided to adopt another baby, but Carlisle wanted a girl so they got Alice when she was 18 months. Then Esme finally wanted one more child so they got Edward after 4 months after getting Alice. They got Edward when he was a 1 year old.**

**Carlisle started fishing when he knew that Esme couldn't conceive anymore. He was simply driving around when he spotted the lake, and decided that fishing could also be an outlet on how he could relax and forget his problems. Since then he discovered that he really enjoyed fishing and from then on he goes back weekly.**

**So during the flashback Carlisle already had his 3 kids. But he was simply explaining how he stumbled there.**

**I hope that clarifies everything ;)**

**So I present you all Chapter 3- Persuading and Elucidating**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns ALL…characters but at least the plot is mine **

_Previously:_

_As I have said, I know Carlisle better than he knows himself, so I definitely know something is up his sleeve, _

"_Carlisle, I know something is up just spit it out."_

"_Why do you think something's up?" He asked __**too**__ innocently._

_I simply gave him, a look that said "stop beating around the bush and let me know now."_

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

Charlie really knows me better than I know myself. And the look he just gave me says it all.

"Fine, you caught me. I just wanted to know more about your daughter, Isabella she seems interesting." I smiled.

He grinned so wide that I was worried that his face will split into half.

"So I was wondering if you could tell me more about Isabella than I will tell you what is going on in my mind."

Charlie raised his eyebrow but spoke.

"Isabella Marie Swan- she likes to be called Bella. She was born in September 13, has wavy, chocolate brown hair, and her eyes are a darker shade of brown. She has translucent, pale skin despite living in Arizona. She also blushes in the smallest compliments and when she gets embarrassed. She really looks like Renee but people say she looks like me." He shrugged.

"She is uncoordinated and clumsy that's why she despises sports and dancing." He chuckled but spoke tenderly.

"She is very intelligent yet quiet. That's is why I am sure that she won't have a problem moving here and adjusting with the curriculum. But I am fairly worried since she is not expressive- she got that from me and tends to shy away from people. She has a passion for music and books. She loves the classics, you know like Bronte, Austen, Shakespeare, etc. She, unlike the kids of her age, loves classical music. I really hope that this generation was like her, very polite, mature and respectful. But I can't help but notice that she needs friends, people to hang out with, to also loosen up and have fun. I don't really know much about her but I wish that our bond will get closer here in Forks." He spoke kindly, but I detected a hint of sadness.

It was clear that Charlie really loves Isabella, I mean Bella. But he was clearly sad that he missed part of Bella's childhood.

"Charlie you will have now and your whole life to be with Bella every step."

He chuckled lightly and continued telling me about Bella. While Charlie was informing me more about Bella regarding what they usually do when she visits Forks, or when Charlie stays in Arizona for 2 weeks. The more he tells me about the Bella and their experiences the more I realize that she is definitely perfect for Edward. They both have the same passion for literature and music, Edward will definitely loosen up when she will meet Bella and Bella too will loosen up. They both are the most stubborn people in the universe yet also the most caring and selfless. And of course Edward will never hurt her, physically and emotionally, since Edward is the epitome of the perfect gentleman in the past century because that is technically how Esme and I raised him, he is also too polite for his own good. I am positive that Bella will be in the right and safe hands of my son when they will be together.

* * *

The only obstacle that is stopping me is Charlie.

When Charlie was done, he then smirked at me and tapped his right foot at the boat. Well, that just means that

**He wants me to tell what's going on**

**He wants me to give out what I thought about Bella or…**

**He's impatient and wants me to hurry up**

Well I'm thinking **d) all of the above**. I just grinned and acted all innocent. So, we both had a staring contest and I won- again. He was just too curious for his own good.

_Curiosity killed the cat. I thought. _

_But my mind argued and said, But satisfaction brought it back._

_Cats cannot be brought back to LIFE!!! _

_Sure they can._

_No they can't._

_But we don't even exist,_

_So?_

_Anything is possible._

Oh god, I think I'm going mad. I'm arguing with myself!

* * *

I was thrown back to reality when I literally saw steam running out of Charlie's ear. Now Charlie was really frustrated then finally said:

"Okay Carlisle, I finally had enough tell me now!" He nearly yelled.

I just smirked and said:

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't say anything until I'm done or asked for your opinion or asked you a question. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah Carlisle now hurry up"

"Okay so you know my 3 kids, Emmett, Alice and Edward?" I asked

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" He questioned.

I ignored his question and resumed talking:

"You also know the Hales right, Jasper and Rosalie?" I continue asking

"Of course, aren't Emmett and Rosalie & Jasper and Alice together?" He inquired.

Finally! Now we are getting somewhere.

"YES!!!" I screamed.

I think he kinda looked startled by my reaction and a little confused but I still talked.

"So I was thinking that since Edward is the only one without his "partner" I was hoping that your daughter, Bella will fill that part." I said in a calm manner, but my words were rushed I didn't expect him to catch any of it.

It seems that he did catch EVERYTHING because I noticed that there were a thousand emotions playing in his face. I'm pretty sure that even Embry, could hear the gears playing in Charlie's mind.

* * *

Finally what seemed like hours, but it was merely minutes passed when Charlie spoke;

At first he was shocked, disbelief covered his voice,

"Excuse me?! What nonsense are you talking about Carlisle? I mean you want my daughter and your Edward to be together? That's insane! And you also want us to play matchmaker?!" I put on my poker face then just let him rant about how ludicrous and imprudent my suggestion was.

When he was finished, he took deep breaths then finally became calm. He let me speak but I realized that he was currently speechless and recovering from shock so I gave him around 30 seconds before I spoke.

"Okay I know that you think that the idea of playing matchmaker is absurd but I really think that this could work."

He was planning on interrupting but I cut him off.

"Edward and Bella are perfect for each other since based on what you have told me they have the same interests in literature and music and both of them are clearly intelligent."

"The physical attraction will surely help them get along since I know for a fact that Bella is really beautiful. She is also very selfless, giving, caring and will be able to make Edward happy."

"Plus, I can guarantee that Edward will not hurt Bella, since he was raised by your one and only best friend" I smirked.

"And if he ever hurts or breaks Bella's heart then he is going to answer to me."

His resolve was finally crumbling, I can see it.

Then he finally said

"No Carlisle," with a frown.

**

* * *

**

AN:

**Hey guys sorry for that mini cliffy, I'll update faster. I am also so sorry also for the short chapter I promise that the next chapter will be 3000+ words!**

**I mean I totally swear, I just needed something to close the gap or something that could possibly link the last chapter and the next chapter, and this is it! I'm also sorry that this was not that eventful. But this chapter was still important.**

**And please read the AN in the beginning of the chapter since that will give you further explanation about the last chapter, cause I kinda didn't include that part in the last chapter, I guess it slipped my mind :) sorry!**

**I will also repeat that I'm simply experimenting whether I could write or not…if I should stick to reading or continue writing, so please NO FLAMES!!! I will be the one who will say whether I could. But I want constructive criticism, and NEED your thoughts, suggestions, questions, clarifications or violent reactions :) please review!**

**For the people who R&R will receive a preview for the next chapter! Thanks guys for reading.**

**CLUELESSINLIFE OVER && OUT ;)**


	4. Starting Point

**AN: **

**Hey guys, thanks for the people who are reading this. It really means a lot to me :)**

**Sorry for the mini cliffy last time. **

**Anyway I'm not really sure whether the graduation story is up for adoption :)**

**Please PM me if you're interested because I don't feel it anymore.**

**I'm also so sorry that I couldn't update faster since my relatives decided on visiting us here and well, I didn't have time to go to my laptop and update. I'm really sorry and please stay with me :) **

**THANKS EVERYONE…**

**Okay guys here is the 3000+ words chapter that I promised: Welcome to Forks, Bella!**

**Disclaimer: So as all of you know, Stephenie Meyer owns all…how I wish that the Cullens are mine, but I would settle for Edward ;)**

_Previously:_

_When he was finished, he took deep breaths then finally became calm. He let me speak but I realized that he was currently speechless and recovering from shock so I gave him around 30 seconds before I spoke._

"_Okay I know that you think that the idea of playing matchmaker is absurd but I really think that this could work." _

_He was planning on interrupting but I cut him off._

"_Edward and Bella are perfect for each other since based on what you have told me they have the same interests in literature and music and both of them are clearly intelligent."_

"_The physical attraction will surely help them get along since I know for a fact that Bella is really beautiful. She is also very selfless, giving, caring and will be able to make Edward happy."_

"_Plus, I can guarantee that Edward will not hurt Bella, since he was raised by your one and only best friend" I smirked._

"_And if he ever hurts or breaks Bella's heart then he is going to answer to me."_

_His resolve was finally crumbling, I can see it. _

_Then he finally said_

"_No Carlisle," with a frown._

**Carlisle POV:**

WHAT?!?! HUH?!? I expected him to say "Yes" yet, I also prepared just in case he said "No" but I was absolutely positive that he will say "Yes"

Okay, what exactly happened? Okay, now I just have to convince him more, but if it doesn't work I will threaten him then go to pleading then begging then finally blackmailing. I know that's childish and immature but…

This benefits Edward and Bella; it also benefits me and Charlie. How? Well, since I wouldn't have to worry about Edward being alone and wrapped in his solitude. For Charlie, he wouldn't have to chase lust-filled, hormonal teenagers that would only want Bella for her body. Face it, this benefits everyone and if Edward and Bella don't work out, there would be no harm done right?

But I seriously doubt it; they are made for each other, and completely compatible, okay maybe I've been hanging around my daughter, Alice too much.

Now I only have to worry about how I could encourage Charlie that this will be for the best.

I looked at him, I noticed Charlie was serious for a moment but he just smirked and began laughing boisterously, I don't know if it was because of the confused scowl on my face, but because of he just fell of the boat. Regardless of that incident, I just became more confused.

When I finally helped Charlie, he calmed down. And he said:

"No Carlisle, I want Edward to answer to, and I want you to promise that if I "accidentally"-he used air quotes when he said accidentally- kill him with my shotgun, you won't press charges" I honestly thought that he was kidding, but I realize that he was saying this with I straight face

What brought on another laughter fit? I believe it was because of my horror-stricken face. My attempt to smile a failure since I believed that it looked more like a grimace, and that simply made Charlie howl with laughter.

I believe that precious minutes passed when Charlie finally reassured me that he was simply joking.

"So Carlisle, what's the plan?" He said, yet he was still chuckling.

I grinned.

"Okay, so I don't exactly have a plan, but are you sure that you want Edward to be Bella's boyfriend?"

"Well, I'm not exactly happy and okay with this, but I believe that Edward is the best choice so far, since he is extremely polite and is a real gentleman, so why not?"

I beamed.

"Okay, Carlisle let's start planning. How exactly do you want us bring them together?"

"I honestly have no idea." I said with a frown.

**Charlie POV:**

Carlisle and I decided on planning our matchmaking ways on our next fishing trip- to all those confusing moments, and persuading I believe that both of us are exhausted and just resume setting up my daughter and Edward, also because I was soaking wet when I fell and since Esme called and reminded Carlisle to be home by 6.

To say that I was excited was an understatement, I was literally jumping up and down inside, I mean my baby girl is going to stay with me! I'm really excited that Bella will be staying with me, since I was not there during her childhood and I hope that during her stages in adulthood, she would allow me to be with her.

I'm still uncertain about Carlisle's idea; well what kind of father would want his daughter to be with somebody else? Even though she's 17, I wouldn't want her to start dating until she's 40.

Oh well, I believe that Edward is a good choice.

Trust me I know, I was invited to the Cullen's mansion a few times and their kids are very polite, and I see how Carlisle is saying about how Edward is reclusive and quiet. I believe that with Bella he could loosen up too and I wouldn't want Bella to be chased by lust filled teenagers that think with her dick.

So here I am now, in the couch watching baseball-but I couldn't really concentrate since I've been thinking about Bella, Carlisle's plan and Edward.

I really hope that this would work; everything to Bella deciding to live here in Forks and also Carlisle's idea of bringing Edward and Bella together.

And to those thoughts I drifted to my peaceful slumber.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

I woke up at 6am since Bella said last night that she would be arriving at 9am in Seattle (AN: sorry I don't really know about the different time zones...hehe) but she requested me to pick her up in Port Angeles. If I had it my way, I would like to pick her up in Seattle yet she refused.

So I picked my worn out jeans, my police polo (AN: I don't know if it's a shirt or a polo) and my black shoes. I also brought out my badge and gun since I asked the station for a half day and I have to return at 1pm.

After that I took a quick shower, changed then went to the kitchen to cook bacon and scrambled eggs. I also made coffee since I still feel a bit drowsy.

I left the house at exactly 7am and since the drive to Port Angeles was at least 2 hours, I believe that I would arrive there at around 9am.

An hour early but it's okay, I recounted the phone call she gave me last night and said that she left Phoenix at 6am then would be arriving in Seattle after 3 hours-at 9am then she would have to take a bus to Port Angeles that would probably take her 1-2 hours so, she will be here at approximately 10-11am.

I bought a newspaper at the stand and sat in my police cruiser. The man at the stand was giving me weird looks I think it's because I being here at 9am.

I also bought doughnuts and brought out my coffee- from a while ago-in my tumbler. I know it's a bit cliché with the doughnuts and coffee, me being a police man.

I chuckled to myself at that thought.

So after skimming the front page, I went to the Sports section and found out that:

**Cristiano Ronaldo has once again reiterated his desire to stay at Manchester United despite rumours of his future resurfacing. **Reports over the weekend suggested that Real Madrid had agreed a price for the winger but that has now been dismissed by United boss Sir Alex question received a frosty response from the Scot with the 23-year-old World Player of the year also seemingly unimpressed with the 67-year-old manager was quoted as saying that he 'wouldn't sell Madrid a virus' during the World Club Cup in December and that viewpoint does not seem to have softened."I am happy at this club. I think it is the right club," Ronaldo reports also suggested that Real had stepped up their interest after hearing that the Portuguese international was growing tired of the constant rough treatment he receives in the former Sporting ace admitted that this season was no different to the previous five at Old Trafford.

(AN: Okay guys, I'm really sorry about this information but I am totally clueless and unaware about anything pertaining to Sports. Fine call me a ignorant teenager with no life, but still that doesn't change the fact that I am HOPELESS to anything regarding sports. So please don't be mad about this information-I honestly just searched the net, and please correct this info when it's wrong.)

I continue reading until I stopped at an article that said:

**Do You Have Matchmaking Skill?**

Matchmaking is not a simple task. It requires precision and accuracy. The matchmaking skill is uncommon to matchmakers who do not have what it takes to do the job well. You will recognize matchmaking skill by the end result; which is great matches for singles. There are so many matchmakers who have the skill and, continue to use it for the good of love seekers. Acquiring the skill takes a lot and, time is one aspect that a matchmaker will not escape to learn and perfect their skills. There are people who have a nose for matchmaking and, they naturally practice their skill and, it proves to work most of the time. There are no short cuts and, if you want to have the skill, you need to go through a series of factors that will enable you know exactly what it takes to make an ideal match for somebody. Going through the notes of a matchmaking agency, I learnt several things that are vital when it comes to weeding out those people who are not suitable and, maintaining only those that are promising enough for particular singles.

The first thing is to know the singles in question. This means that the person who is searching for a mate must be fully scrutinized. Their character and personality is the key to finding somebody for them. The only way that matchmakers get to learn the personality of somebody is through the information they have given out about them. If they are not honest, it presents a huge challenge because the match might fail in the long term. This will be the fault of the single who gave out false information about themselves. When you have a good matchmaking skill, you can sniff out some details that do not add up and question further. This will only make the process of matching easier. The other thing that matchmakers rely on to find the ideal person for someone is what a single would like in a partner. The sources of this information are the profiles. Profiles are written partly to establish the kind of soul mates that singles are looking for.

If a single is too specific about their prospective match then, the matchmaker will be presented by a problem. Most online matchmaking services employ the use of matchmaking machines which might be special software to get the job done. For those matchmakers who are off line, they mostly depend on the good old manual system of doing things. Their matchmaking staff has the skill to know what will be best for many love seekers. Some of the things that are considered include hobbies of a singles, their work or career, their dreams and ambitions, religion, sexual orientation, physical appearance, unusual experiences and the list goes on. There are many things to consider ensuring that matches are made with skill. Matchmakers can sharpen their skill through seminars, workshops and other learning forums. The secret of matching a single is taking into account all they want and, always looking to achieve and fulfill it.

_-Frances Nicole Colines_

I wanted to shout it the world. This is PERFECT!!! Instead I simply did an air pump and shouted "Yes!" in my cruiser.

I also checked whether anyone was watching and thankfully there were no people present during my mini-victory celebration.

Great! Now atleast we have a basis on how to approach the issue.

I can't wait for our next fishing trip.

**Carlisle POV: (9:30 am)**

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Beep"

I wanted so much to hit the snooze button. But well, I have to go to the hospital and start saving lives.

I really love what I do; to simply see the smiles of the patients who struggle to fight for their lives; to see the anguish and sadness in the eyes of the parents; to feel hope running through their veins.

One would do everything for them, by merely looking at their faces. That's probably the main reason I wanted to become a doctor.

From the 2nd floor one could smell the delightful cooking my wife made. I truly thank God for sending me my angel! I couldn't possibly live without her and am not planning to.

So after taking a shower and dressing up for work I go to the kitchen. The first thing I do is kiss Esme's cheek; she smiles her 1000 watt smile at me and greets me,

"Good Morning, Carlisle"

"Good Morning my darling"

After that she hands me my daily dose of caffeine and the daily newspaper.

I usually read the front page, which consists of Seattle having mysterious killings (AN: haha. An Eclipse moment.) I decided that Alice wouldn't venture there for her monthly shopping trips first.

After reading I browse the newspaper promptly I notice a small news article that catches my attention.

I stopped at the Newspaper Article:

**Do You Have Matchmaking Skill?**

Matchmaking is not a simple task. It requires precision and accuracy. The matchmaking skill is uncommon to matchmakers who do not have what it takes to do the job well. You will recognize matchmaking skill by the end result; which is great matches for singles. There are so many matchmakers who have the skill and, continue to use it for the good of love seekers. Acquiring the skill takes a lot and, time is one aspect that a matchmaker will not escape to learn and perfect their skills. There are people who have a nose for matchmaking and, they naturally practice their skill and, it proves to work most of the time. There are no short cuts and, if you want to have the skill, you need to go through a series of factors that will enable you know exactly what it takes to make an ideal match for somebody. Going through the notes of a matchmaking agency, I learnt several things that are vital when it comes to weeding out those people who are not suitable and, maintaining only those that are promising enough for particular singles.

The first thing is to know the singles in question. This means that the person who is searching for a mate must be fully scrutinized. Their character and personality is the key to finding somebody for them. The only way that matchmakers get to learn the personality of somebody is through the information they have given out about them. If they are not honest, it presents a huge challenge because the match might fail in the long term. This will be the fault of the single who gave out false information about themselves. When you have a good matchmaking skill, you can sniff out some details that do not add up and question further. This will only make the process of matching easier. The other thing that matchmakers rely on to find the ideal person for someone is what a single would like in a partner. The sources of this information are the profiles. Profiles are written partly to establish the kind of soul mates that singles are looking for.

If a single is too specific about their prospective match then, the matchmaker will be presented by a problem. Most online matchmaking services employ the use of matchmaking machines which might be special software to get the job done. For those matchmakers who are off line, they mostly depend on the good old manual system of doing things. Their matchmaking staff has the skill to know what will be best for many love seekers. Some of the things that are considered include hobbies of a singles, their work or career, their dreams and ambitions, religion, sexual orientation, physical appearance, unusual experiences and the list goes on. There are many things to consider ensuring that matches are made with skill. Matchmakers can sharpen their skill through seminars, workshops and other learning forums. The secret of matching a single is taking into account all they want and, always looking to achieve and fulfill it.

_-Frances Nicole Colines_

After reading the newspaper, I am absolutely astounded. Is this my lucky day or what?

Now, I am positive that my idea of bringing Edward and Bella together will be successful.

I am currently working on a plan. And I am absolutely positive it will work.

I go to Esme and snake my hands towards her waist and softly kissed her neck.

"Goodbye my darling"

"Goodbye, Carlisle. I Love You"

"I Love You too"

**Charlie POV (10:30am)**

"Dad" I heard someone shout.

"Dad" The familiar voice yelled louder.

I finally looked up and saw my daughter, Isabella Marie Swan, there in front of me-I am technically on the car so beside me- standing there outside awkwardly.

I stumbled out of my cruiser and gave my daughter a good look first.

The last time I saw Bella was when I visited her in Arizona last summer. No sudden, big and drastic changes occurred within the time span of last year's summer until the present, I noted.

Bella's glossy, wavy and dark brown hair is in until her back, just a few inches after her shoulder. Her porcelain and pale skin is flushed probably due to the cold and rain. She also had gotten a bit taller. But what got my attention were her big, doe-like, chocolate brown eyes that reflected happiness, surprise, fear, wariness, nervousness and also love, that I am positive, also reflected back at mine.

When I told her about the physical changes, I, of course left out the part about the emotions that masked her eyes, she simply chuckled lightly and shrugged.

After giving her another quick look over, I gave her a one armed hug that was a little uncomfortable. I also took 2 of her small suitcases and brought them at the back of the cruiser.

I waited for her to get settled and when she slid in the passenger seat. I started driving away to my beloved town, Forks.

Bella never did mask her distaste for Forks. She never brought it up in conversations but I could see it in her face how much she despises the cold and the wet. I wanted to move to a place that could be okay for her yet; I already made so much memories- good and bad- in this town and not to mention all my great friends, to the guys in the police station to my best friend and fishing buddy, Carlisle.

The uncomfortable and awkward silence faded during the car ride, and was replaced with a relaxed one. Bella and I are people who don't express themselves through words. We are the types who preferably spend quality time with each other rather than talk and babble about whatever passes their minds.

I really want to bring up whether she has a special someone in Phoenix, a boy friend perhaps? It's just to make sure that I and Carlisle's plan on bringing Edward and Bella together wouldn't be useless and futile. I mean if she did have someone in Phoenix, wouldn't it be a hard time to keep long distance relationships? And who is the guy that took the title of being the "Chief Swan's Daughter's Boyfriend"? What were Renee's views and opinions of the guy? How did they meet, how old was he and etc.

I had to bite my tongue to literally stop myself from asking her these questions. I will probably ask her later when I get home from work or tomorrow. I wouldn't want to scare my own daughter.

We just passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign and are on our way home. Bella and I still didn't talk except for the occasional hellos and how are you.

We were already in the driveway when I remembered something.

Oh no, I inwardly groaned.

I forgot that my buddies in the station and Carlisle put up a sign in a large piece of cloth that said "Welcome to Forks, Bella" but since they ran out of space it said "Welcome2(insert drawing of a fork)Bela"

To make matters worse, the sign is falling right now! I think it's because they simply used masking tape to hold the sign.

I couldn't hold in my groan right now and Bella was just giggling.

We ended up picking the sign and I was going to dump in the garbage, but Bella insisted on keeping it and holding it as a reminder of her homecoming.

I shrugged and said,

"Welcome to Forks, Bella" I said with a hug.

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I am really sorry since I haven't updates for a while now. Like I said, my relatives were in town so we had to entertain them.**

**Okay, I hope that you guys would appreciate this chapter.**

**Read & Review guys.**

**I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HEARING FROM U!! Thanks guys!**


	5. All Keyed Up

**AN:**

**Hey thanks for the people who reviewed!**

**Okay guys, so as most of you have noticed I haven't been updating frequently, especially since it is summer.**

**First of all, my relatives visited last weekend (as I have mentioned) so updating was impossible because it would be rude if I were spending my whole time here in the computer.**

**Next is that I caught the flu. It's not that bad so I will still update but it will be seldom for I need to rest and my parents threatened my laptop :(**

**And, I am starting to have my badminton training actually; so that means fewer updates! Don't worry I promise that this is the update that will be more than two weeks.**

**The updates will probably be weekly starting tomorrow!**

**Many were asking when Bella and Edward will meet and I know that I promised that they will meet here but this chapter was rushed since I recently recovered! Thanks guys or the patience.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all people, and thankfully she is sharing her characters! But EDWARD'S ALL MINE ;)**

**Chapter 5- All Keyed Up**

* * *

BPOV

"Hey Mom"

"Oh, Bella. How is Forks? Are you settled in yet? How is Charlie? Are you finally ready to go home?" She spoke so fast that I_ almost _didn't catch everything.

I laughed nervously when she asked the last question, because in reality I really want to go home and see the sun but I just said:

"Hey, Mom I miss you too. Forks is well, wet and is still raining and it's green. Charlie is fine, he was completely hospitable and I'm really excited to get to know him more." I really mean it. I have no idea how my dad could tolerate Forks, but if this makes him happy then here I will stay.

"How are you and Phil doing?" I asked.

"Aw, Phil and I also miss you Bella." She gushed. "Never hesitate calling and I also expect tons of email when we get back"

Have I mentioned that they are going to have their 2nd Honeymoon?

"Yes, mom. Love you!"

"I love you too, sweetie"

That was how our conversation ended last night.

* * *

I really have to adjust to Forks, the rain and of course the cold. I barely got sleep last night because of the pitter-pat of the rain.

So here I am now, in my toasty red Chevy truck. Oh yeah, Charlie gave this to me as his homecoming present.

I am really, truly grateful since I won't have the option of walking to the school or hitching a ride with Charlie in his police cruiser. No need to catch attention to myself, but I know that I am only defying the inevitable.

It is already 6:45am, I know that I am a little bit early, considering the fact that school starts at 8, but what can I say. I am nervous as hell!

I arrived here at Forks High School at 7am. The school is actually pretty decent, the buildings are red and white, and the school parking lot is rather big.

Given that it I am 1 hour early, there is no car that is here. Oh, except for the shiny silver Volvo. I wonder who has some sense coming here early in the morning.

I shrugged it off, maybe a teacher or a staff of some sorts.

Anyway, I decided that I should get me school schedule and a map before the school office gets crowded.

So I put my blue hoodie and run-tried to run, but stumbled-so walked swiftly toward the office to escape the rain.

I noticed that the office was occupied by 3 people. I couldn't see them but I could distinguish their silhouettes. Then when I stepped closer I noticed that one was a big, muscular guy with curly hair, he was a bit intimidating. Then there was a small, tiny girl with jet black hair, she reminds me of a pixie. Then there was another guy with reddish-brown hair, almost bronze actually, it was an unusual color; I could also make out the muscles of the guy from his t-shirt.

I observed that the muscular guy and the bronzed haired guy was going to leave, I stepped aside to give them space.

I couldn't see their faces, but I heard the muscular guy laughing boisterously, or even howling. While the bronzed hair guy was sighing inaudibly and I am guessing that he also has a scowl in his face. I wonder why. I simply shrugged the thought aside and entered the office. The pixie girl was still there, and I believe she is also getting her schedule.

"Good Morning, dear" A woman who was about 50 years old, told me, without looking above the cabinets.

"Good Morning, Ms…" She reached the desk for her nameplate which says "Mrs. Cope", also without looking above the cabinets.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Cope" I said again. "I was wondering if you could give me my schedule."

"Your name please?" She asked.

Here goes, "Isabella Swan." I answered.

She finally looked up and didn't even try to mask the shock and surprise that she felt.

I was also ready for that reaction, but to face it in reality is kind of overwhelming. I also felt a little insulted, but what could I do?

"You're Isabella Swan? The Police Chief's Daughter?" She asked.

Ah yes, I believe that I was the town's newest and most recent gossip: The Child of the Police Chief and his ex-wife. I could see the headlines now.

"Yes, Mrs. Cope, but I prefer Bella" I answered.

"Of course"

After her response the atmosphere was awkward and you could feel it radiating around the room. I simply fidgeted with my fingers and waited for her to continue.

She seemed to snap out of her reverie and said,

"Hold on dear"

And she returned to the cabinets and continued looking for the files.

"Hey, I am Alice Cullen! And we will be the best of friends." The pixie-looking girl said. She was gorgeous, she was at least 5 feet and had short, jet black hair that is pointed out in every direction, it sort of gives her a spiky look and she could really pull it off. She also had wide hazel eyes that honestly brighten up whenever she speaks. Based on this I know that she is also an energetic fellow.

I honestly forgot that she was still here; I guess I was too caught up between my mortification and the astonishment of Mrs. Cope.

I wanted to respond her greeting but got cut of,

"Okay, we really need to go shopping. You need a whole new wardrobe and a makeover, I wonder when. Hmm…probably next Saturday? I know the perfect places to shop; probably Port Angeles, Olympia or even Seattle. I am sure my baby could absolutely go until LA but that would take too much of our time and that would be wasted, I mean shopping takes time and precision." She said in a rush and I had to keep up just to understand what she said.

I looked at Mrs. Cope but she seemed unfazed by Alice's behavior, I guess Alice always acts like this.

Instead of getting lost in my thoughts I answered "Sure Alice" with a genuine smile.

I really feel that me and Alice could be friends, I could live without her hyperness, but I guess that is one of her perks. I don't know why but I seem to trust her and truly care about her, it's as if she's already my sister. And besides, how hard could shopping be? This could really be a good time to bond and get to know her.

"Alice Cullen, here is your schedule and Isabella Swan- I mean Bella, here is your schedule and a map of Forks High School" I didn't mean to grimace and I thought it was unnoticeable but I guess Alice saw it.

"Don't worry Mrs. Cope, I'll show Bella around. I'll be right at her door before every subject" She said with a blinding smile.

Mrs. Cope seemed hesitant and I believe that she saw that too. I guess she still had a few tricks up her sleeve since she threw in a puppy-dog look that, I bet, could get anyone give her the whole world to if possible.

Her resolve finally crumbled and agreed. She even gave Alice a pass that could excuse her for her tardiness if ever she comes late into class.

We finally left the office and I guess time flew by since there were over a 50 students outside the office, probably waiting for us to leave and get their schedule.

I checked my watch and it was simply 7:15am-so we were there 30 minutes. I ducked my head and despite not being seen I grinned sheepishly. While Alice simply walked out of the office as if she was a ballerina dancing or a model in a catwalk. When we reached the entrance of the café, Alice abruptly stopped and since her arm was latched to my arm, me being me, started to stumble and trip. Alice let go of my arm and tried to help me but it was too late, my arms caught my fall; and thankfully they only had little scrapes. When Alice helped me up, she started giggling. I didn't feel insulted and actually found the whole ordeal humorous, so I also stated giggling. When we finally caught our breath, I explained to her that I was born a klutz.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to catch you Bella" She apologized.

I started laughing again since when you paint a picture of what Alice said it was unbelievably funny. I mean, Alice the pixie-girl who was barely 5 feet catching me, a girl who is 5'4 and weighs at least 110 pounds.

"It's okay Alice; I mean I am a huge klutz. I can barely walk through a flat surface without tripping on air" I said with a chuckle.

We chuckled lightly and I figured that I really enjoy spending time with Alice Cullen. My laugh wasn't forced and I think that with her being at my side, things could get more bearable here in Forks. Not to mention that she is really a fun person to be with and is very loveable.

"I also have to warn you Alice that I think it would be best if you'll stay away from me, I mean I am a danger magnet" I joked.

She simply shrugged and said; "its okay, I simply have to keep you in your toes"

She then scanned her class schedule, quickly I may add then she got my class schedule while I was reading and didn't even think that it was rude. It was simply her style, which was one of the first few quirks I noticed about her.

Then she squealed, to say that I was deaf was an understatement, that girl has a great set of lungs.

"We have the same HR plus English and Art together" She said while bouncing with excitement. Then her cell phone rang, she gave me a sign that I think meant "excuse me". I gave her a nod and gestured my class schedule. When she gave it back and left off. I noticed that me and Alice really did have the same classes.

**_Swan, Isabella Marie:_**

**HR (Mrs. Simons)**

**English**

**Literature**

**History**

**Art**

**Algebra**

**Lunch**

**Biology**

**Gym**

While Alice's Schedule says.

**_Cullen, Mary Alice:_**

**HR (Mrs. Simons)**

**English**

**History**

**Dance**

**Art**

**Geometry**

**Lunch**

**Gym**

**Chemistry**

* * *

When Alice came back I had a huge grin in my face because of the fact that me and Alice really did have the same classes in English and Art plus we had the same HR class too!

"Sorry Bella, but that was Jasper, my boyfriend and he's in the school parking lot…" she trailed off.

"Of course Alice, am really sorry about hogging you all morning, I'll just ask them" I gestured to the students walking, "where Mrs. Simmonr's Homeroom class is held and I'll see you there" I said with a smile.

"Oh, silly Bella I was appointed as your official tour guide, you can't get rid of me that easily." She joked

"And I want you to meet him and her sister, Rosalie and Emmett might be there too" she thought.

I was nervous; I mean these are the people she hangs out with. What if they hate me? What if I didn't pass up to their standards? These are the types of thoughts that passed my mind. Then I realized, it doesn't matter if they like me or not, if they couldn't accept me then I wouldn't force myself with their group.

"Sure Alice" I responded. Despite my epiphany, I was still nervous and anxious. I wanted to bite my lip yet that would be a dead-giveaway. Regardless, Alice still saw through my façade, and giving reassuring words until we reached the parking lot.

"Hey, Jazzy" She pecked a blonde-guy's lips. The blonde-guy was good-looking, he had grey eyes-but when I was closer it looked closer to blue. He had honey blonde hair that Alice was now touching making it more unruly. He didn't notice it, in fact, he seemed dazed. I guess he was Jasper, and by how he looks at Alice even a blind man could see the love radiating his eyes-more like feel.

I looked away since it's as if I'm ruining their private moment.

"It's okay, they do that a lot." Another blonde girl said. One could see the similarities of Jasper and her. I actually wouldn't be surprised if they were related. Like, him she was gorgeous. She could model for _Sports Illustrated. _She has oceanic blue eyes, which were a bit brighter than Jasper's. She had golden locks that remind me of sleeping beauty. **(AN: sorry for the Disney princess source :) **She was also drop-dead gorgeous, different from Alice's beauty since hers was unique while Rosalie's- let's just say that my self esteem dropped just by being near her. Instead of being prejudiced I simple answered her.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper and Alice always have their own bubble. They just look at their eyes and they drown out the whole world. They wouldn't even notice if World War III broke out." She joked.

I automatically liked her. Yes, she may be a girl with killer looks but I bet that under all that armor she is could be a great friend.

"They really love each other, don't they?" I asked in awe, Alice and Jasper's love seem eternal. The bond that holds them together is unbreakable. I kind of envy them actually, I wish that I had someone who will look at me that way, let alone love me.

"Yes, they do. Their love reminds me of me and Emmett's." She said.

"I'm Rosalie Hale by the way" She said with a genuine smile. There goes my self esteem.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh, so you are Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yeah," I said while blushing. I really am hating all this attention, I was never good at standing out; I'm more of a blending in type of person.

"Don't worry I feel for you, Bella. Me and my twin, Jasper" I knew they were related. "We just moved in Forks two years ago. They kept on making rumors about us, just because we were new"

"Thanks, that makes me loads better." I said sarcastically.

She just chuckled. "Sorry I never meant it like that, I just want to say that we newbies gotta stick together. Right Jazz?"

"Yup" He popped the "p". I didn't notice that they were paying attention and my cheeks heated up due to all the attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella, I've been very rude. I'm Jasper Hale, Rose's twin and Ali's boyfriend." He said, while I detected his southern drawl.

I gave out my hand for him to shake, but I didn't expect him to kiss the back of my hand. I just blushed and ducked my head. Alice and Rose just laughed.

"He just makes you swoon right?" Alice gushed.

"Sorry Alice, but Jasper ain't my type." I spoke the truth.

Jasper put his hand in his heart and lowers his head in shame, he's good.

"No offense Jazz" I added. He suddenly perked up.

"Plus you also have this hyper active pixie to handle. I'll spear you the trouble of having to deal with this klutz." I joked.

We all laughed, but Rosalie said something that completely caught me off guard.

"So Bella who or what is your type?" She said with genuine curiosity.

"I-I I" I stuttered. I honestly couldn't answer her question. I have no idea actually.

"Hey guys" A deep voice bellowed from a far. From what I can see, he was the guy a while ago in the office. He was muscular, really muscular. He also has curly, brown hair and hazel eyes that have a certain childish spark in them. He was also handsome; I feel so out of place here. They all are gorgeous.

In spite of this spark, he also scares me. I mean look at his muscles, he could knock me unconscious with one move of his palm!

So, I hid behind Alice-haha, I know I am a coward- and stayed behind the group. When he approached us he had a huge goofy smile on his face, his dimples were also visible and the certain spark in his eyes grew bigger. He approached Rosalie first and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Now the three of us-me, Alice and Jasper- we're looking everywhere except for the couple in front of us.

When they were done, the big guy went toward the little pixie and gave her a bone crushing hug, while she squealed so loud, that they probably heard her from the school office. Then he approached Jasper and gave each other a man hug.

"Hey!" He spoke to me, with a cheery and loud voice.

"Hi" I timidly said with a blush. I was suppose to give out my hand but he gave me a bone-crushing hug instead.

"C-Can't Br-Breathe!" I gasped.

"Oh sorry" he said when he released me; he also had a bigger smile in his face.

"I'm Emmett, I love Rose and Food" he said with a straight face. Everyone around me was keeping their laughs in but I couldn't help but one giggle to escape, and that was all everyone needed when everyone started laughing.

He had a confused face, but that made us all laugh harder. Alice was leaning on Jasper for support while he was clutching his stomach, while Rosalie was almost on the floor with tears streaming down her face. When she was able to calm down, she also said with the exact volume of her voice,

"I Love you too EMMETT" she said.

When we were all settled down, we started talking. Then I knew more about them, Rosalie was really tough and an "ice queen" to others, but she felt something towards me-like we a bond that she shares with Alice, a bond that is shared with a sister- that just broke her barriers. When she said that I just blushed-I mean what would you say to that? She also loves automobiles; she wishes to have her own auto shop someday!

Jasper is a huge fan of the Civil War; he hopes that one day he will become a history teacher. He also carries around an aura that is very calming and soothing; he also is very sensitive towards what you feel. Jasper is the most charismatic person I know. That's why I think that Alice and he is the perfect match. He seems to calm Alice down while Alice also balances Jasper, through her happiness and excitement.

Looks can be deceiving is the phrase that implies towards Emmett. Despite his size and muscles he really is a big teddy bear. He is a 5 year-old kid in a body of a huge 18 year old. He loves food and never lets a challenge get past him. He adores Rose so much and like Alice and Jasper they are the two matching pieces in their puzzle called "life"

The bell rang and I screamed "Alice" since she and Rose were talking about our-yes I said our, since they are planning on "kidnapping" me on Saturday- next shopping trip. She stopped talking and gave me an annoyed face. One thing that adds to Alice's personalities is that she takes the fashion world _very _seriously.

"Alice its, time already, and I really didn't know where to go. Plus I don't want to make my first impression on the klutzy student that is always late" I said.

"Well Bella, it is true; I mean you are a klutz" She said with a giggle.

"Not the point Alice" I reminded her.

When we said our goodbyes Emmett said something that made me absolutely smiling the whole time.

"See later at lunch Bella. I'll be expecting you and Alice on our table as soon as the bell rings"

* * *

**AN: I am absolutely SORRY!!! I know that I promised that I would let Bella and Edward meet. It's just that this chapter was rushed. I mean I was sick and I didn't have time to update.**

**I promise to you that, no I SWEAR that I will let Edward and Bella meet. Who's POV would you want?**

**Edward's or Bella's?**

**Please REVIEW! And I am very very very SORRY that I couldn't update faster and I told you guys that they will meet here. I promise…**

**Clueless over&&out!**


	6. I was Mesmerized

**Fishing For Love: Chapter 6

* * *

**

**AN: Hey guys thanks for waiting for this chapter. I would like to personally say sorry to:**

**cantbewithoutedward**

**crazyanniecroc**

**Ms. Y.Y**

**Since I said that I will introduce Bella and Edward. Sorry guys!**

**And THANKS to:**

**BerryEbilBunny- thanks for understanding and voicing out your opinion :)**

**Crazyanniecroc- thanks for giving me another review, and completely understanding. Giving your opinion too ;) **

**cullen1994- aw, thanks for the review. Hope you'll enjoy this one!**

**And to everyone else reading my story. I promised that I will let Bella and Edward meet, but I didn't. As I have said the chapter was rushed and I know that I have been slacking off. I will promise to update once in two weeks or sometime sooner. Summer has been extremely busy due to all the lessons and of course the responsibilities that we have.**

**Thanks a lot for understanding. Please keep on reviewing guys…and also read and review my other story "All I'm Asking for is a Sign"**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON OR ECLIPSE OR BREAKING DAWN OR EVEN MIDNIGHT SUN…Stephenie Meyer owns all ya'll ;)**

**T_T

* * *

**

EPOV:

"Edward wake the HELL up!!! It's the first day of school." Alice screamed, I checked the clock in my night stand and it said: 6:15am

_6:15AM…6:15AM_

Alice was waking me up at 6:15AM...after having our "last day of freedom"-as she calls it- last night in the Hale's den watching movies until 1AM…and she is waking me up at 6:15AM

I groaned and just put my head back to my pillow and let sleep overcome me, but that was an uphill struggle since Alice kept shouting threats on breaking my door and personally dragging me to the shower. Knowing and living with Alice in 17 years, I know that she will honestly and without a doubt do exactly that.

I simply ignored her and tried to go back to sleep, but what's done is done, and she knew it. I wouldn't want to give in so I just got my iPod and clicked a random playlist and blasted it in my speakers. That would surely drown her voice out.

Despite the loud notes of Debussy's "Arabesque" I could perfectly hear the crashing of one of Esme's vases and Emmett cursing probably because of Emmett chasing Alice since he was another victim of, the infamous morning-pixie of destruction called Alice.

I decided to just humor her and get ready for school; I showered then picked a new, green shirt that was from Abercrombie and as usual it fit perfectly and paired it with my dark blue Levi's.

_Gotta love that pixie. I thought_

After that I grabbed my stuff then went to the kitchen. I wasn't surprise to find that Emmett and Esme were there, Emmett loves everything that is related to food while Esme stubbornly continues making us breakfast. I tried to force her that she should sleep more but her decision stays. But I was honestly surprised to see Carlisle here; he doesn't usually wake up at 6 but 7AM. I shrugged this thought off-probably a new shift.

"Good morning Esme, Emmett and Carlisle" I said with a nod, while I kissed Esme's cheek. Despite being adopted I couldn't thank the Lord for giving me Esme and Carlisle as parents. They are really understanding and loving. They have been my foundation and through their guidance and care I have been the person I am now, and today until the rest of my life I owe them the world.

As soon as me and Emmett finished breakfast we were ready to go, but my fashionable and stylish sister is still in her room getting ready. I don't know why she forced us to go to school at 6:45AM while Emmett and I are reminiscing whether she mentioned something but our minds were still tired so we just planned on interrogating her during our car ride in school.

So when Alice went to the car Emmett started screaming, whining and screaming like a 5 year old

"Alice, why did you wake me up at 6 o clock? I need my beauty sleep. I mean after making us watch DVDs until 1am, you decided to…." He continued talking for about 5 minutes, and all the while I was changing the station. Music these days, they are undeniably unbearable. I finally settled into a classical station.

When Emmett finally stopped whining he heard the station of my choice and that brought another fit of complaints and whines.

"Edward, why do you even like this? They are extremely boring. You have terrible taste I music my friend." He said when he clapped my back.

"Em, what the heck are you talking about? I couldn't exactly see the appeal that you find in our generation's music. It is tremendously intolerable; it has unintelligible lyrics and it is very vociferous." I shuddered.

"Oh, Edward at least it's better than those tedious notes. I mean I rather listen to Jessica Stanley during whole Spanish period than listen to that." He said with exaggerated hand gestures. I simply rolled my eyes and can't help but think about Emmett's competitive nature, and despite this I really love him. No matter what happens he is my older brother and I know he's just there to back me up. But I can live without his childish immaturity.

"C'mon Alice side with me" He said.

"Well Em, I am afraid that I can't side with anyone since I love both of your types of music. Classical calms me while pop and hip hop is more for entertainment purposes."

He grumbled and muttered something too low, but I heard "Jasper…calms…classical doesn't"

Did I ever mention that one of my best friends, Jasper is dating my younger sister? I know that it would be weird if they date, I mean if their relationship messes up then that would be really awkward. Despite him being my best friend me and Emmett still gave him "the talk"; that if he ever breaks our sister's heart we will beat him to death, tear him apart and bury the pieces deep within the forest and of course obliterate the evidence. But I doubt that Jasper will ever hurt Alice, physically or emotionally since one can really feel the love radiating between them and since their love is unbreakable and can probably last forever.

Speaking of the Hales, Emmett here is dating Rosalie Hale. She and Jasper are twins actually and they are completely different inside. Their looks are probably the only reason why you would find them related, let alone twins. Also, Jasper gave Emmett "the talk" about Rosalie and I was asked by them to act out as a witness. Rosalie and Emmett balance each other out too; yes they have a different type of love; more on the physical side. They have no problems displaying their "love" for one another in public. But I honestly can't see Emmett with anyone else and this also applies to Rosalie.

Me, well I have no "significant someone" I have no problem attracting girls, actually the girls throw themselves at me and the constant attention completely bothers me and I rather be invisible but life isn't that simple. It's not that the girls are ugly, but it's just that I'm still looking for the girl that I can see as someone I will be able to spend my entire life with. I still haven't found her yet but I hope that someday our paths will cross.

"So Alice, you never did answer my" Emmett clears his throat and points to himself, I just roll my eyes and say "I mean, you never did answer _our_ question. Why'd you wake us up early? I know that it's the first day of school and you don't want to be late but this is absurd" I said while pointing to the clock in my Volvo's dashboard. It says 6:40am.

"Well, I just wanted to see my Jazzy-kins" She said while batting her eyelashes and acting a little too innocent.

I was planning on arguing and giving back a witty retort but I was cut out by Emmett's laughter.

"Alice…wants…her…Jazzy kins…."He struggled to complete the sentence and started laughing again. After dramatically wiping a "tear" he finally said,

"Alice, we just saw them last night. Specifically 5 hours ago. Now tell us what's going on." Emmett said.

"Oh, c'mon Em, don't tell me you don't miss Rose. I practically heard you making out with your pillow when I was in your door. I honestly thought you were choking so when I barged in your room I was prepared to hit your back, but was stopped when you were moaning "Rose, oh Rose" Alice said while impersonating Em's voice; and I have to say she did a good job.

This brought in a fit of laughter between me and Alice. And I swore I saw Emmett blushing.

"Fine, I miss Rose. But we will see each other later and you didn't have to wake us up in an ungodly hour" He said defensively.

"Oh alright, it's just that I felt that something will happen this morning. I don't know, I honestly tried shaking off the feeling but it just keeps going back" She said, and she did look really upset. Now I feel guilty and based on Emmett's reflection from my back view mirror, he definitely felt it too.

"Aww, c'mon Alice you know that me and Eddie here are just messing around with you right? We're very sorry if we made you upset" Emmett said sincerely.

"It's _Edward,_ Emmett" I growled.

"Yeah, Ali me and Em were simply kidding. We are terribly sorry" I said earnestly. Despite our little squabbles we really love each other deeply. Me and Em would sacrifice our lives just for one another. And we really hate upsetting each other, also Carlisle and Esme. Until this day we are eternally grateful for both of them. Even though we aren't their flesh and blood they still love us as if they are our real and biological parents, they gave us their never ending love and the proper guidance.

Alice instantly smiled her cheeky grin and started talking about lighter topics. We didn't talk that much cause after 3 minutes we were already in the school parking lot. Needless to say, we were probably the first people in the school and after listening to Alice and Emmett's debate about music we decided to go to the school office and get our schedule before the office will be swarming with students.

After I turned off the ignition we headed for the school office. One thing I'm sure of is that the school staff is always early especially when it's the first day of school. When we were in front of the school office Alice said that we should go in first, because she needs to go to the bathroom.

"I don't really know why girls need to constantly go to the bathroom" Emmett wondered.

"Em, it's a girl thing let's not over think and try to infiltrate their ways and mind," I said with a chuckle.

He shrugged.

We entered the school office and wasn't the least bit surprise that Mrs. Cope was in there. The school office hasn't changed much over the summer. I never expected big and drastic changes but it still looks like the school office that was here when I started my freshmen year here. The walls were grey and there was a counter that covered half of the room, behind it were big, tall cabinets that I'm positive have our files.

Mrs. Cope was probably typing some files, and as a result she didn't notice that me and Emmett were already in.

I was to inform her of our presence when Emmett shouted,

"Good Morning Mrs. Cope. I hoped you miss me during the break" Emmett said with a goofy smile. Due to the sudden change of the tranquil atmosphere Mrs. Cope jumped at her seat and some papers fell of the table.

Emmett was chuckling while I was just shaking my head in shame. As soon as me and Emmett helped Mrs. Cope pick up the papers, I politely asked her for our schedule since I don't want my dear, silly brother creating another scene. While Mrs. Cope was looking for our schedule Alice waltz right into the office and also asked Mrs. Cope for our schedule. She first gave mine and Em's schedule and volunteered to wait for Alice but swatted us away.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope and have a good day" while giving her my lopsided grin.

Mrs. Cope didn't say anything for a while and was taking big gulps of air. She started going back to reality when she heard Emmett and Alice snickering.

She blushed then said "Your welcome, dears. Have a good first day of school"

When we going out the office Em whispered to me "Hey Eddie, Mrs. Cope has the hots for you" He said while laughing exuberantly.

"Emmett, she could pass of as my grandmother" I whispered furiously.

"Edward have you ever heard of the word cougar?" And this brought on another deep laugh.

I sighed faintly and gave Emmett a scowl.

Someone was at the door a girl presumably, but didn't really see her face since she was wearing a blue hoodie, but I know that she has mahogany brown hair. I felt something when I saw her, but just shrugged it off.

"So Edward now that we have our schedule what do you want to do?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged and said, "I'll probably just go back to my car and listen to my CDs. Wanna come?"

"No thanks little bro, I'll most likely stop by at the cafeteria and get some food. And by the way, your music is a little too old-fashioned and boring for my taste" He said with a snicker.

I ignored his comment and just asked, "Emmett, we just ate breakfast" I checked my watch and said "and 10 minutes just passed and now you're hungry again?" I said.

"Well, a growing boy like me needs to eat" He said defensively. I just raised my eyebrow.

We parted to different directions then I headed to my Volvo. I opened it and stayed in the driver's seat. I looked for the Debussy CD I had and put it into my stereo. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I thought about random thoughts, I thought about my family, my friends; all the times we have shared and spent together. The camping trips, the parties, the little get togethers and even the dinner we have every night. Every moment I spend with my family has been the greatest. While thinking about these thoughts I couldn't help but realize that everyone has their special someone in their life. They all have their significant one, their soul mate, their love of their life.

Will I ever find her? Will I ever find the girl that would make me happy? Will I ever find the woman who will be bound with me forever? Will I ever find the woman who will bear me my child? The woman who will be holding my hand when we stand in the porch and watch our grand children play? Or will I walk alone the earth in my own solitude? Walk the earth without anyone to love me or care for me? Live my life alone and go to my death bed without knowing and feeling what the true meaning of love and happiness?

I didn't know that I fell asleep and was taken out of dreamland by the sound of the school bell ringing. I immediately ejected the CD and put it back into the case. I turned off my car and walked briskly to my first class. I searched for my schedule and found out that I left it in my car, I groaned loudly and nearly ran to my car and got my schedule. When I was in the hallway the second bell has rung and I was officially late. I saw my first subject and it was the HR class of Mr. Mason, I ran to the class and nearly bumped into my little sister, Alice.

"Alice"

"Edward"

We shouted at the same time. We couldn't even mask the shock in our voice.

"Alice, why are you still here? You are going to be late to class. It is not good that you are showing up late to class" I said in a rush.

"I could ask you the same question dear brother" She said calmly.

"Well I fell asleep in my Volvo while listening to music. Then I simply woke up because I heard the first bell ring. When I started to run to my class I forgot my class schedule in my car so I had to rush back there and get my class schedule. Which brings me back to you?" I said, before she answered me she laughed her tinkling laugh then said:

"Well, when you and Em left that school office I ran into Isabella Swan, the police chief's daughter. Then I noticed that she still doesn't know the school that much so I volunteered to be her exclusive tour guide. Mrs. Cope even gave me a pass so that I would be excused whenever I'm late." She said with a bright smile.

"But then again, I will also use this pass for my little advantage" She said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked. I was really confused!

"Well, Edward me and Bella have the same HR class but I had to finish up some business. So after I sent Bella to the classroom I attended to "my business" then freshen up in the bathroom." She said with a proud smile.

"Alice, Mrs. Cope gave you a responsibility to help Bella. I hope you aren't acting irresponsible with the whole situation." I said sternly.

"Oh c'mon Edward, loosen up" She said while she shoved me lightly in the shoulder.

I brought out my best poker face then said nothing.

"Fine, Edward. I promise that I would not take advantage of the responsibility that Mrs. Cope gave me" Then she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Alice and I am very sorry that I am acting very strict and brotherly. Just watching out for my favorite little sister. Good bye Alice! I'll see you at lunch" I gave her a hug then started to leave.

"Oh, Edward, I love you too. And by the way, I invited Bella to sit with us at lunch. See you later Edward!" Then she went to her homeroom class.

I pondered that thought for a minute. Wow, Bella really fitted in with us, I mean we don't really take a second glance at others. Not that we are snobs but they are all the same they are merely shallow, lust filled teenagers that all care about their looks and fitting with the popular crowd. And the worst part is that they keep on constantly trying to grab our attention, they keep throwing themselves at us.

Well, back to Bella I guess that I have to give her a chance. If she was able to pass the judgment of the guys especially Rosalie then I guess I'll give Bella a chance.

I decided to start paying attention to Mr. Mason and he welcomed the whole class and hope our junior year will be very memorable and great.

All the classes were the same, I even asked Rosalie and Alice about Bella but they just kept their mouth shut. They were really annoying and irritating the hell out of me.

But I was really looking forward for my Music class. My music teacher even let me play a few songs for the class. Music is really my passion, my escape from reality to my own little world.

It was finally Lunch time and I couldn't help but feel excited and nervous. I was excited because I would finally meet _the Bella Swan, _but I honestly had no idea why I was nervous. Well, let's just wait and see.

Surprisingly, I was the second one on the table. I was usually the first and was shocked since Jasper was already sitting there and probably waiting for everyone.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" I asked then held out my fist for him to bump.

"Hey Edward, I know that you were wondering how come I'm here at the table when you are usually the first one here" He said with a knowing glance.

I just chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I wanted to wait for Alice but she told me to march here since she will wait for Bella, you know Alice is completely into the whole tour guide thing" He said while chuckling

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she even accompanies Bella to the girl's bathroom."

"At least, she was doing her job, because I saw her when she was going to her HR class, she had a little "business" to take care of" I put air quotes on the word "business"

Jasper didn't say anything but I swore I saw him blushing. I was about to say something but was cut off when Emmett and Rosalie decided to join our table. I guess they had another pretty heavy making-out session in the janitor's closet.

When they were seated we talked about the new teachers and the welcoming committee. Or as Rose eloquently puts it, the dim-witted, annoying, cheerleader wannabees, bi-atchs.

And since they were all seniors, they gave me a few pointers for the teachers and the classes. The habits of the teachers, the lessons and how they teach class. Emmett even gave me the "Scale of Boring" he said that all teachers have a "how boring they are" scale, so he gave me all of them. It was actually pretty helpful, I guess.

After that conversation, we started talking about nonsense things, random facts, and Rosalie ranting about how she is going to twist the puny head of Mike and Tyler if they ask her out again. Emmett immediately wanted to kill them and hide the bodies in the forest. Jasper sensed the tension between Emmett and Rosalie versus Mike and Tyler so changed the topic. Before he was able to speak I cut in and asked,

"Hey guys, who is Bella? I know that she is the police chief's daughter but that's it." I said.

"Well, Edward you're just going to have to ask her" while Rosalie waved a hand to the most gorgeous person I ever saw.

She was an angel. She had very pale, translucent skin that was perfect for her chocolate brown hair that cascade her back, like a beautiful waterfall. She also has big, brown, doe-like eyes that are deeper than any ocean in the world, you can see her very soul in there. And I honestly can't wait to unravel everything about her. She also has the most kissable lips I have ever seen, they were practically begging me to kiss them. She also had the perfect body, but what I can't wait to see for myself is her mind. I just have a strong feeling that she is someone special. And I can't wait to officially meet her and find out everything about her.

"Hey Bella" Emmett bellowed and waved.

Bella waved and a pink rosy blush spread through her cheeks. This even made her more enchanting, and beautiful-if possible. When they reached the table, Alice took a seat next to Jasper and the only available seat is next to me. I wanted to pull the seat out for her but she was already pulling her own seat out. I see that she is very independent and doesn't like it when people take care of her.

"So Edward I would like you to meet Bella and Bella this is Edward." Alice introduced. When Bella turned to look at me I was frozen. She was even more stunning when closer, she had a heart shaped face, her perfect nose, perfect eyes, perfect everything! She is perfect. Then suddenly a small blush rose to her cheeks and I ached to touch it. I stopped my ogling when she gave me her out stretched hand, but instead of shaking it I kissed her hand and her blush just tripled, which gave me enough satisfaction-for now.

I didn't drop her hand and she didn't seem to mind. I took note of her soft, small, fragile hand that seems to fit mine perfectly. We still haven't broke eye contact and I was fine with that since I was still busy swimming into her deep chocolate pools. I was simply enthralled by her magnificence. I couldn't look away.

We broke eye contact when Jasper cleared his throat, rather loudly. She broke eye contact and her adorable blush returned. I dropped her hand and immediately missed her warmth, and then suddenly the feeling of emptiness washed through me. When I looked away I was met with Emmett's amused grin, Alice was practically doing a victory dance in her seat. My siblings are just so bizarre. What I didn't expect was Jasper and Rosalie's knowing smiles, am I missing something? I just shrugged it off and maybe thought it was a twin thing.

Bella and I started to get uncomfortable but after a few glances between our "friends" they started asking Bella about her first day of school and how she likes Forks. I honestly also want to know the answer, I could practically feel my leg shaking, but I held it- no need to call unnecessary attention.

"So Bella, how are you liking Forks?" Rosalie asked with a genuine smile. I was shocked; I mean Rose never smiled- at least not a fake one.

I gave a mocking, audible gasp then Rosalie's demeanor changed in a heartbeat; she gave me her famous icy, death glare. Now that's the Rosalie I know.

Bella giggled then I didn't pay attention to anything, not Rosalie's glare or even the constant chatter of the students in the cafeteria. Her laughter was like bells in a symphony, I stored the sound in my mind, so I can remember it. Then I decided that, that sound was my favorite in the world.

I can't wait to engage her into conversation, and maybe get a peek at her mind.

"So Bella…"

* * *

**AN: Hey guys thanks for reading; I honestly don't deserve your patience and I fully appreciate it. I know that I apologized during the AN but I want to say sorry once again, I know that I disappointed my readers and I hope that you could forgive me!**

**By the way, I need your thoughts since I have been rereading this chapter for so long and am a little worried about how I portrayed Edward. Please just click the review button down there and give me your thoughts, mistakes, questions, clarifications and violent reactions (?!)**

**I really need your reviews to keep me going.**

**Thanks guys I totally love you! **

**P.S. I am really considering finding a beta. If you are interested please PM me or review and ill see. I need someone who is exceptionally good with her grammar and spelling, etc. And I also need someone who will keep on reminding me and encouraging me to continue writing, because I obviously have been slacking off!**

**Please review peeps…**

**CLUELESS OVER && OUT!**


	7. A God was right next to me

**Fishing for Love- Chapter 8**

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry if the chapter didn't reach to your expectations. It was actually rush because I was focused on making the first chapter of All I'm Asking for is a Sign. By the way, I already have braces-joy. And it hurts so much…**

**Anyway, thanks for all the people who reviewed. You guys are awesome!! ;) **

**I would also like to say RIP Daddy's Little Cannibal, Stephanie. I never knew her personally but I am a big fan of her work. I believe that she has been dedicated and loves writing very much. Thank you Stephanie for making our day and giving us the inspiration to write.**

**Disclaimer: Stepehenie Meyer owns all!**

**T_T**

BPOV:

When Alice brought me to the classroom she told me to go find and save her a seat since she has business to take care of. When she told me about her certain business she had the mischievous glint n her eye, I wonder what was it. I shrugged it off and just saved her a seat beside me, in the back row. I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind.

After I brought out all the stuff I need for class a guy with blonde, spiky hair and baby blue eyes walked to our table.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton. Mind if I sit here?" he said with a smirk.

"Sorry, but my friend is already sitting here" I said politely.

"Well, I think she wouldn't mind" He insisted.

"Mike, Alice is sitting there so please just move out" I said, while my patience is running thin.

Fortunately, he left already and just took the seat beside the girl with dye-blonde bleach hair wearing a cheerleader uniform.

When the bell rang, Alice still hadn't returned and I was worried that she would be late. When a woman in her late 30's or early 40's entered the room, the class immediately went to their seat and tried to sit quietly, I guess none of them would want a detention in the first day of class.

When Alice, came strolling in the classroom as if, she's walking in the park.

"Ms. Cullen, I do not appreciate that you are tardy during the first subject of the first day" Mrs. Simmons said sternly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Simmons; I just got too preoccupied and never noticed the time." She said while flashing her 1000-watt smile.

Mrs. Simmons was apparently dazed since it took her 30 seconds to recover.

"Ms. Cullen, I do not tolerate this type of behavior-if you please come to my desk..."She was cut off by Alice.

"Don't worry Mrs. Simmons, Mrs. Cope gave me a pass a while ago." She flashed the pass to Mrs. Simmons.

"Oh, I see Ms. Cullen, but please avoid being late, especially since it's the first day of school" She said while waving her hand, to dismiss her.

Alice searched for me and when she spotted me she went by to sit beside me.

While Mrs. Simmons gave her welcoming speech, her expectations, etc. I passed Alice a note that said:

_**Alice, why were you late? **_

She took the note, and gave me a incredulous look that I think meant "duh" but regardless of the look she gave me she wrote in the note,

_**Bella, I told you I had business to take care of.**_

I was suppose to dismiss the thought but I saw the faintest touch of pink in her cheeks.

_**Alice, what are you not telling me?**_

When I passed the note, she looked at me and I quirked an eyebrow at her.

_**Fine, you caught me, I met with my brother a while ago.**_

I was confuse, I mean we just met Emmett a while ago right? She must have notice my confused look because she scribbled again in her note,

_**Not, Emmett. Did I mention that I have another brother, named Edward? We passed each other after the bell rang, and we had a little chat.**_

I notice that Alice was hiding something, but I just let it go and listen to Mrs. Simmons.

When the bell rang, me and Alice went to our next class. If she isn't with me she still insists on escorting me there, much to my dislike. She was also there whenever classes ended, and she even comes with me to the girls' bathroom. But I really am grateful for Alice, I know that underneath all those energetic, hyper-like, pixie structure she has a big heart and always have a good intention.

The classes were the same, each teacher gave a speech on what to expect, the lessons what will be covered during the school year and etc. But during some classes, the teacher let me introduce myself. And that was a complete disaster, I was flushed, I stuttered and stumbled through the whole introduction and I barely said ten words to the class. The good news was that I met a student who was kind enough that I think wasn't judgmental, and also helped me through the classes that Alice wasn't there. I believe her name was Angela, and we were alike in some ways since both of us were shy and reclusive, yet I think she's a really cool girl. During another class where Angela was present I met her friend, Jessica. Well, Jessica was probably the total opposite of Angela. She was talkative, a gossip queen, and she flirted with every boy in the school. I mean, she immediately cornered me and asked questions about me. The total epitome of a gossip queen, and she was a friend of shy Angela. Well she asked me if I wanted to sit with her at lunch today and thankfully I already have the Cullens and Hales. When I told them this, Jessica immediately turned colder and I saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes. She just held her chin high then -I think, tried to walk seductively but she ended stumbling on her way to her desk. I heard everyone in the room snicker, and I also had a hard time disguising my snickers so I pretended to cough.

During Trigonometry, Mr. Stilton, thankfully didn't let me introduce myself and just sent me to a seat. He also said his personal greetings then let us read chapters 3-6 during the subject. He wanted us to be prepared for the lesson tomorrow, and probably have a pop quiz.

When the bell rang, I walked out of class and once again saw Alice there at the side of the building talking with one of the guys, I think his name was Eric Yorkie. And by the looks of Alice's face, she was disgusted and actually had a grimace and scowl on her face. Okay, time to help my dearest friend, Alice.

"Hey Al…" I started saying

But was immediately cut off by a voice.

"Hey, Bella" When I looked around I saw the same baby face with the blonde and blue eyes. Mike Newton.

"Hey Mike" I decided to keep my answers short and unresponsive. I guess he didn't notice the bored, monotone sound of my voice; or he just chose to ignore it.

"So I was wondering, if..y..you w-wanted to g-go out…w-w-i-tth me sometime?"Mike's voice cracked during "sometime", so he cleared his throat and removed the sweat in his forehead.

"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't catch that" I mean with all the stuttering and stumbling in the sentence I honestly didn't understand the sentence.

"Uhmm…okay then,"

"Bella! There you are, I've been looking all over for you. C'mon I'm really hungry and I could practically hear a pizza calling my name…"Alice, Alice, hurry up and eat me" She said with all the hand gestures and imitated a tiny voice when the pizza was "practically" calling her name.

I didn't have time to respond since Alice was dragging me off, wow the girl was strength! I was about to question why she is currently hauling me like a lifeless body. When she winked at me and mouthed "later"

When we were at the entrance of the café Alice released her death grip on my hand and just explained to me that she saw Mike cornering me and just did what a best friend should do, so she got me out of the way.

I hugged and thanked her then we walked into the café.

The café was similar to the café we had in Phoenix, there were around 20 6-seats table, and there were also some outside. But I doubt that the students still use them, since it regularly rains in Forks.

"Hey Bella" I heard the familiar, deep bellow of Emmett. When I traced the sound of his voice a wide grin swept my face. Since Emmett was standing up and waving enthusiastically like a big 5 year old. Of course, I blushed since half of the student body looked at Emmett then back at me but still Alice and I were trying to muffle our giggles but I guess we failed since the students passing by gave us weird, incredulous looks that just screams "why in the world are they snorting?"

When Alice and I reached the table I briefly smiled at Rose and Jasper, while Alice pecked Jasper's cheek and sat down beside him, I guess the only seat was the one right next to her.

"So Edward I would like you to meet Bella and Bella this is Edward." Alice said while looking at the person beside me. I followed her line of vision and I wanted to gasp.

There was a God beside me! The most gorgeous person on earth, no, the entire universe.

Edward, the God, has the palest complexion; almost as pale as me, the part Albino. He has the strongest jaw and his nose was perfect. His body was much sculpted, I can tell that he was very muscular under his shirt; it was as if he was carved from marble. I don't' know why but he gives out waves of protection, a think that- no, I know that I will be protected. He makes me feel safe and sheltered. He is the epitome of perfection, when the thought crossed my mind I blushed.

But I believe that one of his most striking features is his hair. His hair has an unusual color; a reddish-brown that I believe is described closest to bronze. But the thing was that he was very unruly hair, it looks like he just crawled out from bed. It also looks like it could be as soft and smooth as silk. I also had the strangest urge to just revel in the softness and run my fingers through it.

I also remembered my manners and struck my hand out for him to shake. But what surprised me was he took my palm very gently, like a simply touch could harm me, and then kissed the back of my palm. The action took me by surprise, yes, it may be similar when Jasper did it a while ago but when Edward did it, it was magical and very gentlemanly. Chivalry was most definitely still alive between the Hales and the Cullens. When he did that electricity or static began flowing from his touch and is running into my veins right now. I couldn't help but blush and I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear my heart go into triple rate.

But, he didn't drop his hand, he still held it and I liked it. His large, smooth, warm hand felt that it was made for me. His touch was only sending the sparks and electricity faster; it reached my toes then goes up to my knees, my stomach was very heavy and full, but not to because of the food, but because of the butterflies that are currently flying around my stomach. Then after that electricity seems to flow through everything; my arms, neck, hands, etc. He has a magical touch, a touch that only came from him, his mere presence affects me like this.

But I believe that my most favorite part of his face is his eyes, those deep, sparkling, emerald green eyes of his that I believe could see right through my soul. They were also hints of gold lurking around the corner of his eyes, just waiting to spring out and play. I can also sense that he is very perceptive and he was definitely a deep thinker. They have depth and simply make me feel wanted, secure, safe. His emotions, thoughts, feelings, were there on display; I can see it, but there was another hint of…awe? Fondness?

My ogling was stopped when I heard Jasper clear his throat then suddenly the warmth in my hand began to suddenly stop. The electricity that is welcomed through my veins, just came to an end. Then I noticed that Edward dropped his hand and much to my dismay stayed on his lap.

Of course heat, once again rushed to my cheeks then when I looked up I saw Emmett have the strangest, goofiest smile. Alice looks like she needs to go to the restroom, but I believe doesn't since we just passed it a while ago. The Hales also had grins that match and made the similarities and their alikeness stronger.

But the worst part was that they were staring at me, or probably to Edward and I. I am particularly not fond of the lime light, I loathe being the center of attention and I'd rather be kept into the shadows than be viewed on display like a piece of artwork, or the animals of the zoo. I am starting to feel like a lamb (AN: sorry can't help it guys) or the Mona Lisa.

I guess Rosalie was the first one to sense our discomfort, or I think after sharing a few glances between themselves they snapped out of it.

"So Bella how are you liking Forks?" Rose smiled with a indisputable, genuine smile.

Edward gave a gasp, but anyone can hear the mocking edge during his act. Then suddenly Rose's smile faltered in a second then she gave an icy, murderous glare that a person, no, an organism within a 30-mile radius that saw her could shrink her to death. I was suddenly scared for Edward, but when I looked at him he laughed then everyone around the group also chuckled. I can't help but giggle, their laughter was contagious.

I can't help but notice that Edward suddenly stopped laughing, but the others still gave short chuckles and giggles.

"So Bella, before I was rudely interrupted by Edward, "she spat Edward's name like it was a disease, "how are you liking Forks?"

A lot of people asked me the same question, but when it came out of Rosalie's mouth it sounded like she really was interested. So I answered honestly, because when the other students asked me it sounded fake, so my answer was the same to every question

"Fine" I say in a monotone, bored voice.

But with Rosalie I answered,

"Well, I for one am not a fan of the cold and rain, so it's basically like hell for me" I said, but when I said it; I sounded ungrateful and such.

So I quickly added "But you guys make it very bearable. Thanks" I said while giving a bright smile and blushing.

The others just chuckled and giggled.

"Don't worry Bella, when Alice got here she didn't stop whining for 2 weeks, but she actually only stopped when she found out there was a mall in Port Angeles." Emmett said while laughing.

Alice just scoffed then gave Emmett a scowl.

Jasper wanted to ask a question but was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

Alice, immediately gave Jasper a peck in the cheek then said their good bye's.

"So Bella, you'll come with us later right?" Emmett said with a goofy grin.

"Where, exactly are we going?" I said with a confused tone, I mean I know that I have only been here for a while but I don't have any idea where we could go.

"Well, we could hang out in my house, then…" Emmett said with a bashful tone then his features turned into like a child that wanted to buy candy, but afraid of what his parents would say.

I laughed, because if you picture someone like Emmett looking like a kid asking for candy, the image is pretty humorous.

"Sure, Emmett I would love to. But I have to ask Charlie first." I said.

"Done and done. I called Charlie as soon as I heard Emmett deciding to hang out later." Alice said with a beaming smile.

"Then, I'm in." I said, Emmett's grin then grew bigger then I was suddenly twirling around in circles up in the air. I just realized that Emmett was giving me his signature bear hug, while shouting "I'm having a new baby sister, I'm having a new baby sister" again and again.

"I…can't…breathe" He finally released me, then gave a sheepish grin to me.

I waved my hand to dismiss him, then Rosalie hugged me and Jasper patted my back, we gave each other: "See you later's, Goodbye's." We head of to our classes.

When Alice and I were heading out, a hand shot through me, but the weird thing was that electricity zapped me and shot through my veins. When I turned around I saw Edward, with my hand in his, then a shocked face. I guess he felt it too.

When he regained composure,

"Bella, I was wondering what class you have next?" Edward said with his crooked smile that simply makes my knees weak, and the butterflies in my stomach emerge full force.

I literally dosed off, but when Edward waved his hands in my eyes, I shook my head then cue in the blush.

I opened my bag then checked my schedule.

"I have biology" I said with a shrug.

Edward grinned a huge grin then brought out his hand.

"I'll walk you there" I was dazzled, since there was the smoldering of his eyes that seemed to light his whole face up, he was truly beautiful.

**AN:**

**Okay, guys I would like to apologize…I don't know how many times I would want to apologize but the truth is I am lacking inspiration…:(**

**Please PM or review if you guys have any tips on how to escape writer's block or even send in a few stories in fanfiction that you think you love. I just need inspiration.**

**Please help me! By the way, I would also like to thank the people that reviewed…**

**1) pen fatelle- thanks, i really try :)**

**2) wolfgirl404- i'm really sorry for making you wait :( just lacking inspiration, thanks also for reviewing!**

**3) cocoloco123-really? thanks, i mean i wasnt really sure if people will read this! thanks for r&r**

**4) julesbinoche- thank you :) btw, i also want to apologize for not updating regularly...**

**5) berryebilbunny-well, it wasnt exactly a big cliffy ;) btw, thanks...**

**6)dallascowboysncountrymusicfan- hmm, well i'm not exactly sure. but i'll immediately tell you if you are! **

**7)ALiceCullen'sBarbieDoll- thanks!!! i hope this chapter was okay :)**

**8) crazyannieroc- hey girl!! thank you, thank you for that awesome review...you have been such a dedicated reviewer and reader here in FFL. and i really appreciate that you liked edward's pov, i was really nervous :) and well, the doe-eyes thing. i also imagine edward hunting a deer so i just had to put it ;) and i really appreciate all the reviews that you give out so please feel free to ramble and such. i'm glad that you want to share your feelings and thoughts! thanks!!!!!**

**9) dlpash- well, dont worry about it; cause me being a faithful reader, am also very anxious for some exb action (no pun intended) :) and i also wanted to make the story very close to the character's traits as much as possible. hope you dont mind**

**10) twilightness-haha...:) and thanks for reviewing, i hoped you enjoyed bella's pov**

**11) tara-cullen- really?! thank you soo much! i hope you'll keep on joining me into my journey towards the end of ffl ;)**

**you guys are awesome!!! and i really really LOVE U!!!! and also please feel free to share your thoughts and feelings and also every thing that pops into your mind. i honestly dont care whether it has anything to do with the story :-))) PLEASE CONTINUE SUPPORTING ME!  
**

**By the way, please rest in peace Stephenie (Daddy's Little Cannibal) you were an amazing and talented writer.**

**CLUELESS OVER&&OUT  
**


	8. Rain, Rain go away

**F****ISHING FOR LOVE- Chap 8**

**AN:**

**OMG, I am so sorry guys! I have been a suck-ish author, not updating with any of my stories..I feel horrible. I'm finally able to bring out my laptop then type. School is absolutely hectic that I didn't even had a chance to look this up. This chapter was rushed yet I hope that you guys forgive me.**

**And for others who didn't know I made a one-shot in my profile last summer to tell you guys how I won't be able to update in a while. I'm also gonna be posting another one-shot, but it will be immediately short and am in the process of channeling my thoughts to my fingers. I'm also not sure when I will update my other story, AIAFIAS.**

**Anyway, scroll down to read my rushed chapter. I'm really sorry guys :(**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all :(**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously on Fishing for Love:_

"_Bella, I was wondering what class you have next?" Edward said with his crooked smile that simply makes my knees weak, and the butterflies in my stomach emerge full force._

_I literally dosed off, but when Edward waved his hands in my eyes, I shook my head then cue in the blush._

_I opened my bag then checked my schedule._

"_I have biology" I said with a shrug._

_Edward grinned a huge grin then brought out his hand._

"_I'll walk you there" I was dazzled, since there was the smoldering of his eyes that seemed to light his whole face up, he was truly beautiful._

_

* * *

_

While Edward and I were walking towards the biology lab, the electricity that flowed through us just intensified, I mean our bare arms were _almost_ touching and he was still holding my hand. I wanted to scream like a 13 year old.

-

-

I mentally berated myself, I was never this worked up just for a guy. Maybe it's the weather, or the new cereal that I decided to try out a while ago? Whatever it was I think, no, I know that it will pass away. But right now I will bask with this pleasurable warmth that is radiating towards my Edward…

Woah! My Edward? I barely know the guy, wait- not the right term, I barely know the gorgeous, heart-stopping, weak-in-the-knees God, that is Edward.

What the hell is wrong with me? I don't talk like that! And think like that too. I'm usually calm and mature about this. I usually ignore all the guys in Phoenix, why now? Well, I mean none of them are as gorgeous, beautiful and perfect as Edward, but why now?

I was dragged back to reality when I heard a soft velvet chuckle.

"A penny for your thoughts?" the same velvet voice asked.

I didn't know why but I blushed. I tried to tone it down, but I knew my attempts were futile, once again. I just shrugged then poke my tongue out like the mature, 17 year old I am.

Edward froze and was looking at me funny, he also had that daze in his emerald green eyes.

He still wasn't gonna go back and we were going to be late, so I squeezed his hand comfortably and he seemed to step away from dreamland and back to the present. He just laughed at my antics and said

"Very mature, Bella" He said, then chuckled once again.

My retort was cut out by the first bell signaling the remaining 5 minutes of lunch. He grabbed my hand then tried to maneuver me as fast as he could while still looking extremely graceful. Some people just have all the luck in the world. Not that I'm complaining, I mean I'm extremely lucky to stand in the presence of the real life, Adonis.

We thankfully made it into the classroom and thank god, Mr. Banner still wasn't there yet. After that I internally cursed since apparently it was assigned seating. Great, I might be stuck with someone who slacks and basically lets me do all the work. I sighed then looked around the room, then maybe being stuck with a slacker is better than being with Jessica Stanley or, yikes, even Mike Newton. I couldn't help but shudder with that thought. Edward rubbed his arm up and down my right arm comfortably, I also could say that he wasn't even aware he was doing it. And to tell you the truth his touch even sent a thousand more electric bolts in my body that my pinky toe (AN: Sorry that's what I call it) could feel it.

When Mr. Banner finally arrived he called names then pointed to the seat. I was busy drowning in my miserable assumptions when suddenly Mr. Banner called my name then pointed to a seat.

"Swan, Isabella" He shouted and pointed to a on the other end of the classroom. I sighed then felt a hand squeeze my shoulder comfortably. I immediately knew it was Edward because of the ever present sparks. I gave out a soft smile then stood up to go meet my new partner.

Well, since I knew that my coordination is still intact. Note sarcasm. I stumbled a few times and heard snickers right and left.

When I arrived I smiled because I still didn't have a partner, and I guess is a good thing because I still wasn't enjoying the whole getting to know you…

I brought out my materials, my notebook, book and my pencil case that was grey with streaks of blue. I opened my notebook then started drawing weird floral patterns, then eventually it turned into scribbles.

I heard the chair squeak then immediately knew my partner was there. I closed my eyes and had a short pep talk in my mind when suddenly,

"Hey partner, long time no see"

I gasped then saw his dazzling emerald eyes piercing through my soul. I blushed since his incredible, crooked smirk was directed to me.

"H..hey E…e….Edward" I stuttered. Then of course, my blush immediately came back.

He chuckled smoothly then was suddenly leaning closer and closer. I didn't know why but I panicked, but some part of me wanted this so bad.

-

-

-

"So what you got there" He grabbed my notebook then pulled it up his nose.

I didn't know whether to sigh in relief or even burst into tears. But was soon cut out by laugh of my Edward. Again with the my!

When I looked at him I saw a smirk then went to through the pages of my brand-new notebook. When he finally reached the back page his smirked turned wider but suddenly turned soft then his glorious smile burst forth. He looked like an angel.

When he peered at me, he saw that I was blushing then his devil smirked returned.

I tried to reach for my notebook, I swear I tried but he was just too damn tall.

I resorted to giving him my version of my puppy dog face. I'm sure I looked extremely pathetic, but I guess he took pity on me then gave me my notebook I reached for it then immediately when to the back page.

What I saw there was extremely mortifying, _Edward Cullen,_ was written in my notebook. I didn't even know that I was writing this!

I blushed like a fire engine then brought my hair as a curtain from him and me.

While Mr. Banner was giving out the monotonous speech, I saw Edward pass his notebook to me. I looked at him confusion was written in my face. He just opened the back page and what I saw there made me blush like a tomato and melt like a love sick fool.

Written on his notebook was:

Bella Swan

There were tons of it but what made me giggle was the hearts beside it. I peeked at him then raised an eyebrow, he was looking at me innocently that I saw a glimpse of what his face might have looked like when he was a child.

We spent Biology passing notes at each other then after a few chuckles, giggles and a snort, which I have to admit, was from me, the bell rang then a dark cloud immediately appeared.

My time with Edward is nearing to the end.

How do I know this? He said he had Spanish after this, while a had gym when we were passing notes. I really feel bad since I just wanted to ditch class and talk with Edward.

But I don't wanna waste the effort Charlie's putting in here, I mean the guy's working too hard for me to go to school. Oh well, we could talk some more at the house.

I immediately brightened up. When Edward and I went outside the classroom we spotted Alice then headed towards her. She saw us then headed towards us. I recalled Alice's schedule then knew that she had Chemistry next. When Alice was in front of us she grabbed me then pecked Edward's cheek then we were suppose to leave I saw Edward whisper something to Alice.

Alice smirked then got that glint in her eyes. She spoke to Edward and due to the noise in the halls I didn't hear what Alice said.

When she was done Edward was suppose to tell her something else but she pranced away. He shrugged then saw me.

He gave me his infamous crooked smile then led me to the gym. I didn't argue since I really wanted to spend time with Edward.

We walked quietly in the gym, and I really wanted to grab Edward's hand but thought against it. I didn't want him to think that I was too forward.

When we were in front of the gym, he faced me then leaned to my ear and whispered.

"Have a great day, Bella" while his breath tickled me.

I was frozen since all I wanted to do was push him to the wall and kiss him senseless.

He started walking away with his hands in his pockets. Like he nothing ever happened.

Before I entered the ladies' locker room, one thought was only in my mind:

_Beware Edward, since Payback never ever tasted so sweet._

Then the bell rang.

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

**Hey Everyone, I really wanted to apologize since I haven't updated in months. I know that I broke my promise but school just got in the way. I know that that isn't a valid excuse but it just takes too much time and effort. The next chapter will be really fun and fluffy, since it would be when Bella will spend her day at the Cullens home with edward, alice, emmett, jasper and rosalie. And to let you guys in the loop Charlie and Carlisle will make an appearance soon and we will really see whether they could play matchmaker..bwahaha :P LOL  
**

**I hope that despite the length, you guys enjoyed it.**

**Feel free to rant, throw an angry mob at me and your comments through your reviews.**

**And, before I forget please read my first one-shot ever, Music Store! And review…thank you guys for your love, patience and support! I wouldn't be here without you :)**

**RIP CORAZON AQUINO! you will forever be in our hearts and lives.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**CLUELESSINLIFE OVER&&OUT**


	9. SUPER IMPORTANT AN

Hi to the WONDERFUL, COMPASSIONATE people that still is giving me a chance.

I know that I haven't updated in CENTURIES….but I finally got off my lazy ass and decided to continue my story Fishing for Love. Because honestly, I was thinking of removing my stories from FF.

So now, am working on the next chapters of FFL (which is my TOPMOST priority) and hopefully be able to finish my story. Am estimating that it would be around 20-25 chapters.

MOST IMPORTANTLY….I have changed the rating of Fishing for Love to M- not because this story will suddenly be smut-filled and have lemons/limes in every chapter. Just a precaution for some curse words that might accidentally slip. So I hope this wouldn't offend anyone.

**Note: IF, and IF I decide to add a lemon/lime I will warn you in advance.

My next update will most likely be at Thursday. Btw, am working on a permanent update schedule ;)

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for this CHANCE! Am looking forward to your guys reading/reviewing/criticizing.

See you soon!


	10. Dr Cullen Speaking

**AN: Guys I just wanted to give you a real apology…it sucks I know, I had a hiatus, obviously, and I wasn't able to inform you. Just know that I have every intention of finishing this story this summer.**

**I really hope that you would understand, but it's okay, I just hope that I would be able to make it up to you this summer and I am also planning on rewriting my chapters. TAKE NOTE: I WONT take it out, am just gonna edit it and all.**

**Now onward with the tremendously late chapter…:P but I updated earlier than what I said in my previous AN**

* * *

Chapter 9

EPOV:

When I approached Bella her face was priceless. Her mouth formed an "O" and her face was absolutely in shock. I was wondering what passed through her mind when she saw me, I mean she looked pretty nervous and a bit agitated a while ago.

Then she did the most adorable thing, she blushed then stuttered my name. Adorable right?

When I was about to say something, I saw something flash in her doe eyes. Then next thing I knew it we were both leaning in. The magnetic force was just too strong to ignore.

Her face was coming closer and I was able to see her more clearly. I peeked in between my eyelashes and saw her half-lidded eyes. I wanted this so bad, but both of us knew that this was too fast. I just met her for crying out loud!

The next move I did was most definitely not my proudest moment.

I grabbed the nearest thing I saw, chuckled nervously and blurted out nonsensical words.

I didn't know what happened but due to my panic I just started toying with what I got, which was Bella's notebook. Hmm, this seemed interesting so I began flipping the notebook then what I saw left me breathless.

_Edward Cullen _

In Bella Swan's notebook: in this angel's notebook!

When she reached for it I just didn't wanna let go of the piece of treasure I have.

I smirked because she was just too cute with her furrowed brows and her bottom lip caught between her teeth while tiptoeing to reach for her notebook.

Then it was her turn to smirk because she suddenly sat down and her face turned into the most adorable and cutest puppy-dog face ever! I couldn't help but do whatever she asked me to do. But c'mon let's face it I would've done everything she told me to do. I was wrapped in her tiny finger and I bet she didn't even know it. I gave back her notebook then she ignored me, well more like created a curtain using her brown locks. But I would bet my whole allowance that she was blushing underneath that.

As we listened to Mr. Banner droning on and on, I kinda felt bad- not because of what I saw, on the contrary it made me feel high as a kite, but for not respecting Bella's privacy. All of a sudden, an idea popped into my head that if executed properly could make up for what I did, but if done poorly make me even a bigger fool than what I was feeling right now. I grabbed my notebook and my pens then flipped to a blank sheet and began my masterpiece.

When I was finished I snuck a look to Bella and saw that she was still hiding from me.

So before I could talk myself into backing out, I passed my notebook with the page I made, facing towards her. She looked at me curiously but when she glanced at my notebook, her face brightened up and she started to giggle and smile, so I felt a bit good about myself.

But when she raised her eyebrow at me, I abashedly looked at her and felt my ears heating up.

For the rest of the period we just passed notes and talked about ourselves, until the bell rang.

My time with Bella was coming to an end.

When we headed out of the classroom we saw my sister and she went to us. When she was about to escort Bella to gym, I decided that- maybe I could still prolong my time with Bella even for a few minutes. So I whispered to Ali my desire to walk Bella to her next class. Alice looked at Bella while muttered something under her breath that sounded a bit like, _Dad taught you well_, but wasn't sure what it entirely meant. She winked at me and told me to hurry up because Spanish is on the other side of the gym and we had less than 2 minutes before the bell will ring again.

I am positive that I will receive a tardy slip.

Oh well, for Bella…

When I led Bella to the gym I realize that the next time I'm gonna see her is tomorrow. That's roughly 17 hours!

Hmm…well I need to make sure she'll be thinking of me, because I can't seem to get her out of my mind, not that I wanted to, because I don't.

I leaned in towards her ear, she smelled like strawberries and vanilla! I felt my pants tighten a little bit. I internally groaned. _Stupid hormones_, I thought.

I whispered into her ears my parting words and I had to restrain myself from kissing her sweet, plump, kissable lips.

_Edward, leave before you practically maul the poor girl. _I imagined.

_Hmm, new material for the shower,_ whispered my inner 17-year-old boy.

I cleared my thoughts before Bella would be able to read what I was thinking through my face. I mentally face palmed myself.

I glanced back to see her for the last time, then the warning bell rang.

Well it's good that I'm on the baseball team, then I sprinted towards Spanish.

¡Oh, no, señora espero. Gonzales no se dará cuenta de mi tardanza

* * *

Charlie POV:

"Good afternoon, Forks General Hospital how may I help you?" Said a perky, shrill voice.

"Uhm, yes. Good Morning, may I please speak with Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I said gruffly.

"Who, may I ask, is speaking?"

"It's, uh, Chief Swan" I answered.

"Chief Swan? Oh of course, I shall patch you to his receptionist. Hold on for one moment." The nurse, I presume said, though I detect a bit of curiosity and wariness.

Well, I can't blame her, I thought. I mean what business is the Chief of Police gonna talk about with the Big-Shot Dr. Carlisle Cullen?

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen's office" said Carlisle's receptionist, Emma, I believe. Carlisle once mentioned that Emma and Esme belonged in the same garden club.

"Yes, uhm good morning, this is Chief Swan is Dr. Cullen available?"

"He was just finishing his rounds, Chief Swan. I'm sure he'll be back in a minute. Oh, if you'll excuse me Chief Swan. I need to answer the other line. I'll put you on hold and just patch you to Dr. Cullen's office as soon as he comes back."

"Thank you. Uhm, I'll wait" I said after a few seconds of silence.

I decided to answer a few of the paperwork scattered in my desk. When I reached my 2nd one I heard Carlisle on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Charlie! Sorry for the wait. It's just that there were a few mishaps with one of the interns." He said while chuckling.

"Ah. A normal day for the prestigious doc" I answered.

"Well, it's good to hear from you Charlie, but I am inclined to believe that you didn't call me only to hear what's happening in my hospital."

"True that Carlisle, but let's just say that while reading the morning paper. I found something interesting that may help us with your son and my daughter."

I heard Carlisle sputter, before I heard him laughing boisterously. At first, I didn't particularly get why he was laughing but then realize how absurd this phone call was. I mean, me and Carlisle rarely talk outside our fishing boats –so when I called him this was definitely out of the "norm" for both of us.

After a few more chuckles he asked me what I read, with disbelief coloring his tone, I may add. I relayed to him the abridged version of what I've read in the paper, and after a few seconds of contemplating and absorbing what I said we started to brainstorm a few ideas regarding what we would do next. But overall, we were both really confuse on what to do- considering we were both men and men do not set up their kids for fun. So we realized that we needed a female perspective and Carlisle suggested we talk to Esme or Alice.

However Carlisle's pager suddenly went off, apologized for cutting the conversation short but he said that he was needed in the pediatrics wing. When we were saying our goodbyes, he invited me as an afterthought for dinner, so that we may inquire Esme or Alice's help. I politely declined because I didn't want to leave Bella alone for dinner and though he mentioned that Esme would love guests, I believe that Bella would be a bit uncomfortable on stepping in a stranger's home and having dinner. We decided to just talk during our fishing trip next weekend.

We bid our goodbyes, still chuckling, if I may add.

Before I returned to my paperwork, a thought crossed my mind:

_Oh Carlisle what have we gotten into._

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello, guys! I just wanted to say...I'M BACK! And that I'm serious about finishing this story. I estimate this story to have 20-25 chapters. I wanted to apologize once more for my conflicting updating schedule, but I figured out that I will most likely update weekly: Wednesday or Thursday?**

**So I noticed that my story is a bit draggy and vecause of all throughout my story I realized how slow the pace is. (please tell me if it is or isn't) so I may or may not skip to the fishing trip, next weekend.**

**And for those who who wasn't able to read my AN...i decided to change the rating of this story to M, because of the language i might add...am not sure if I'm adding a lemon/lime but for those who are offended, do not worry..I will post a warning in my AN before the chapter.**

**Thank you guys for all the support and love!**

**I shall update next Wednesday or Thursday?**

**Btw, I am working on another one-shot. I hope you guys will love it! Think of it as a peace offering for my hiatus.**

**R&R my lovelies I will appreciate it so much and I promise to write back ;)**

**CLUELESS OVER&&OUT**


End file.
